You Can't Time Warp As The World Falls Down
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: Magenta has some... Family secrets that were not shared with her, and with a certain, jealous "babe" paying her visits, could this be too much for Miss Vitus to handle?
1. Chapter 1

I feel... Rather awkward writing this. I mean, I know why my Rocky viewers are here. They saw Rocky Horror, and hell, maybe you guys know what Labyrinth is.

But people coming solely from Labyrinth... I'm not sure that I want a reaction. I've read several fan-fictions for Labyrinth, and I'd say nine out of ten brought me to tears _at least _once. I have some emotional moments... But his is coming from someone who can't "express emotion correctly." I didn't even know you could do it incorrectly.

Ah, well, in other words, this is a Rocky Horror and Labyrinth crossover fan-fiction. Feel free to bomb quietly and politely if you dislike it. Which you may. I can't write Jareth to his... Justice.

* * *

_Tap. Ta-tap. Tap. Ta-tap. Tap. Ta-tap._

Columbia Ansalong looked at her friend, tapping the pads of her fingers on the arm of the couch. "You don't like it, do you?" Magenta Vitus glanced at her cherry-headed friend.

"It's... It's fine, Columbia." Magenta sighed to the small television monitor, that Columbia was playing her university's play on.

"They worked really hard on that Maggie!" Magenta growled under her breath, out of Columbia's hearing range. She liked to be addressed by Magenta only, the only one she would ever put up with calling her Maggie was... Her brother. Riff-Raff.

There was... A minor explosion in the laboratory. Magenta had demanded he save Columbia, when he killed her. She was already too far gone when they took off, back to their home planet, so he treated her the same as Frank-N-Furter made Rocky Horror, who was assembled entirely from dead body parts. Magenta cried as she wrapped her lifeless body in bandages, while Riff-Raff was getting the tank ready. Magenta dragged Columbia's body across the pink marble floor, happy it wasn't leaving a bloody trail. She would of broke down if it did.

She helped Riff-Raff pour the last of the fluids into the tank, and slowly helped him splash her in. She floated softly in the middle. Magenta put on a surgical mask, and traced the small skull and crossbones on the fluid container. Frank never let them know what it was. She closed her eyes, hearing the machine fire up.

Instead, she heard a beeping. It was the autopilot She clicked back to the sonic transducer room, and redid some of the coordinates. She didn't see any plane for miles, and she clicked the big, green, accept button. She turned to walk out, but stopped.

Peering at the screen, Magenta skipped through different security feeds, until she found the lab. She reclined a little in one of the stools, and watched the almost soothing process of bringing something to life. She sighed as she saw the flash of light, closing her eyes. She opened them, and walked to the lab. The sight that she saw still haunts her nightmares, years later.

"Magenta." Columbia poked her friend's knee, and laughed. "Maggie..." She got up, and looked at her. She sighed, sitting back down, and pulling her head onto her shoulder. Magenta did this almost everyday.

She wouldn't blink, she didn't cry, her eyes just lost life. Her breathing slowed, until it became almost invisible. When she would "wake up," she would cry, for hours on end, and then she would eat. Columbia always had to stuff the cabinets, but it seemed she ate more and more. At least she didn't eat any of the healthy food. Then they'd really be in bad shape.

Columbia stroked Magenta's hair, until she shot up. "Co- Columbia?" Columbia nodded. "He's..."

Columbia nodded again, and let her sob on her shoulder. Columbia almost fell asleep several times. Maybe this _was _was boring as Magenta thinks it is. "Maggie?" Columbia looked at her friend, who was peering up at her with giant, round eyes. "Do you want anything to eat honey?" Magenta thought.

"I'm not that hungry tonight." Columbia raised her eyes, very surprised, as she watched Magenta climb up the stairs to her room. Sometimes she didn't make any sense at all.

Magenta flicked on the light switch, and sighed. She couldn't bear to be in her and Columbia's old room, so she chose a guest room. There were at least ten in the suddenly lonely house, but what did Magenta expect? There were only three people. Columbia, magenta, and Columbia's daughter. Maybe she thought that she would be more entertained by her brother. Fate plays dirty tricks.

The room was wooden everywhere, shelves filled with knick-knacks, and a giant, white, fluffy bed next to the window. She hated it, but Columbia made her get bright colors, and not black, because she didn't want Magenta to be filled with hate. She sighed, and sat down at the vanity. she brushed through her frizzy hair, and ran her finger over the jewelry box that Riff-Raff had given her his last Christmas.

The box was a deep, deep cherry, and the velvet inside was blacker than night. But the one thing that Magenta thought was absolutely mesmerizing wasn't the box itself.

No, it was the beautiful doll on top. Her skin was pale, her eyes shining green like emeralds, and on top of her beautiful magenta hair, sat a tiny, beautifully crafted, tiara. Not like the one the Old Queen wore, no, this one was... Like the earthlings.

Down from the doll's head was the most remarkable part. She wore a beautiful white dress, with little strands of silver in it, reminding Magenta of the snow that fell that winter. She traced the trail of diamonds around her waist, matching the tiara, and smiled. She ran her fingers down to the little crank, and twisted it.

The soft music filled the air, as Magenta turned out the light. She walked to her balcony doors, and opened one, stepping out. The music stopped, and she leaned on the balcony rail, listening to the gentle serenade of the crickets, and a lone owl hooting. She chuckled, looking for it.

She smiled as she spot it. "You wouldn't happen to be the Goblin King, like that play we watched?" She giggled, knowing she sounded like an idiot. "Oh, Goblin King, you're going to _have_ to give me proof."

_"Is this proof enough?"_ Magenta shot up straight, and did a double take, looking around for the source of the voice, but finding no one, except the owl.

"And now I'm hearing things." She slumped her head down on the rail. "I shouldn't be alive." She looked back up at the owl. "And you have to listen. You don't have anywhere else to go. I don't have anywhere else to go. We're stuck with eachother, no matter what." She sat down on one of the hard, marble chairs. "My brother killed my best friend. I demanded he bring her back to life, so he did. I went out of the room, just briefly, and when I came back, my friend was crying in the tank we used, still wrapped in bandages, while my brother was splattered on the walls." The owl fluttered his wings, and flew closer to Magenta. "Interesting to you?" Magenta could've sworn he nodded, but she brushed it off."Well, I'm living with her now, in this big, lonely house. I have nobody. God, I wish the Goblin King would take _me _away."

_"Be careful what you wish for Magenta. You might get it."_ Magenta flung her head up, but saw nobody again. _"Are you sure about that?"_

"I refuse to pay you any attention. You're a simple voice in my head. I'm going mad. That owl is the most I've opened up since he died." She felt the wind blow through her hair. "God..." She walked into her bedroom, and froze. This... Wasn't a bedroom. She turned back around, and Denton was nowhere to be found. It was... What _was _it?

_"Do you like my city?" _Magenta jumped as she not only heard the voice, but felt it's breath on the back of her neck. She shot around, and there, was the Goblin King. "It's nice, but we could do something about it's inhabitants " He laughed, walking beside Magenta. "And over there. The Bog of Eternal Stench. All of the dead goblins could be cleaned out, but, I guess that's what makes it smell."

"Who..." He turned to Magenta. "Who are you?" He smiled at her, sweetly. She... didn't know what to feel. On one hand, her heart melted at his face, but on the other, he reminded her too much of Frank.

"Formally?" He laughed at his untold joke. "The Goblin King. In formally," he turned to Magenta, "Jareth." Magenta nodded. "And might I be graced with your name?"

"Magenta... Magenta Vitus." He nodded, and kissed her hand. It sent shivers down her spine, and an overall warmness surrounding her. That hadn't happened in a long time.

"What a pleasure. And a beautiful name." Magenta nodded, still looking at him. "Anything wrong, darling?"

She wanted to slap him. She didn't. She wouldn't want to be put in prison for slapping the king. "Why am I here?" He laughed, as if it was funny.

"Oh." He glanced at her face. "You're serious." He placed his black gloved hand on the pristine, white railing. Magenta was salivating more than usual, she just didn't know why. "You wished to be here, didn't you? You wished I would take you away, and here I am. You're not mad. That's me. It's always... Been me." Magenta glanced at him.

"I'm dreaming..." She put her head down in her hands. He grabbed her arm, and turned her around. She looked up at him, and almost as if she was under a spell, she stroked the side of his face.

"You're sure you're dreaming now, aren't you?" He laughed, while Magenta has found her way to his shirt. She played with one of the ruffles. "You're not. This is reality. You make a tiny scratch, and you're here. But don't do it. You don't play with time." He laughed more noticeably at this. "Really love, there are more interesting things than my shirt to do."

Magenta looked into his eyes. She smiled. They looked like one of the dog's eyes back home. A huskey. "Where am I going to be staying?" Jareth tilted his head, not sure what she was smiling at, and beckoned her to follow him.

"I have a lot of work to be done tonight. You can sleep in here." Magenta nodded, and walked over to the bed. It was giant, twice the size of Magenta's back in Denton. It's canopy was beautiful and lacey, it reminded her of the doll's dress back home. "Make yourself at home." He gestured to the bed, and Magenta nodded. He left the room, and she sat down on the bed. She removed her heels and stockings, pulled her skirt off, and unbuttoned her shirt, folding everything into a neat pile, on the foot of the bed. She pulled the things out of her bra- Some money, a receipt from the bank, and some baby wipes. She pulled out one, careful to seal the plastic bag again, and wiped the makeup off her face. She laid down in the bed, and the sheets were as smooth as running water. She felt like she could've melted, but instead, she drifted to sleep, the first dreamless sleep since Riff Raff died.


	2. Chapter 2

"Magenta?" She stirred. "Magenta?" She opened her eyes, and removed the pillow from her face.

"Yes?" She yawned, sitting up. She couldn't believe her eyes. An entire buffet, well, to Magenta at least, was laid out in front of her.

"Breakfast." Magenta laughed. She couldn't believe this was real. "And, since you didn't bring any clothes, one of the goblins can make something for." One of the goblins who served the food stepped forward "There we go. I'll be in the throne room." Magenta nodded. After he left, she ate quickly. Surprisingly, being made by goblins, the food wasn't half bad. Better than Eddie.

The goblins made her a dress similar to the maid's dress, except this one's sleeves were longer, it was white, and there was a brown leather belt around her waist. She slipped on boots they had made, heeled, she guessed about four inches, and they matched the belt.

"Now... Where's the throne room?" The goblins lead her to it, and she liked the vibe. Upbeat, but still annoyed. "Hello? Jareth?" He laughed from behind her, and she jumped. "Alright, you need to stop doing that." He laughed again.

"What a delightful outfit." He took her hand lightly in his, and lead her to the throne. Except, now... He had a second one. He offered her the new one, and she sat down lightly. He sat down in his, and grabbed his whip. "So, how are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Magenta laughed. "Honestly? Like royalty. I lived with the prince before. All I was... Well, I was his bloody servant and if I screwed up..." Magenta gestured towards the whip. "Of course he had a real one. Look how flimsy that thing is!" She took it from his hands, and whipped her legs. "Bedroom. Totally." She giggled as she gave it back.

"It's nice that you have extensive knowledge on this..." Magenta shrugged, thinking about how Frank used to whip them.

"My old master used to whip my brother and I." Magenta pulled up her dress sleeve to show the scars wrapping around her upper arm.

"Master?" Magenta nodded. "What kind of masochistic sicko would do that?" Magenta looked visibly relieved.

"Well, at least I know my new master won't absolutely torture me." Jareth chuckled. "What?"

"What do _you _mean, your new master?" Jareth laughed, while Magenta eyed him. "You think I brought you here because I needed a new servant didn't you?" She nodded. "Listen Maggie- Can I call you Maggie?" She nodded, she strangely didn't mind. "Look around. Do you see one human here?"

"You." Magenta looked around, and all she could see was little brown and green wrinkly figures. "That's all."

"What about you?" She shrugged. She was _half _human. He mother came from earth, he father from the galaxy of Transylvania.

"I guess I count. I'm only half human." Magenta looked at Jareth, and he was glancing at one of the goblins. "Why am I here, if I'm not to be your servant?"

"You wished yourself here." Magenta looked at him, closely. She couldn't read the emotion in his eyes. "I only granted your wish, Magenta, because your mother, is the only one to make it through my labyrinth and save her younger brother, Toby." Magenta looked at Jareth, who still didn't show any emotion in his eyes. "Come." Magenta followed him to the window, and he pointed out. "That's the labyrinth. She had to save Toby, I'm assuming he's your uncle now," Magenta nodded, but he wasn't looking at her. "Look." He had conjured an orb. "Shh," He put his finger to her lips as she was about to speak, "don't. I gave your mother a peach, and she had this dream." He showed Magenta Sarah's peach dream, and she was creeped out for more than a few reasons.

One was, well, that looked exactly like Sarah, her biological mother, and she was dancing with Jareth, who hadn't changed a bit.

Two, she knew that song. It sounded exactly like the soft, clinking music from her jewelry box.

And three, maybe she was going crazy but... That dress... It looked like the doll's from her jewelry box. Only the color was off. But that couldn't be... Riff-Raff gave her that. Or... Did he?

Not even to mention he knew her uncle, Toby's name.

"It was your mother's before it was yours, love." Magenta looked up at him, surprised "Your brother took the doll off the top, died it's hair, made the necklace into a crown, put emeralds in the brown eyes, and got a new dress that looked quite like your mother's, to say the least. He put it on a new box, and it was perfectly fine."

She looked at his face again, looking at it closer. "You look like... My mother showed us newspaper articles on her mother. You look a lot like the actor she ran off with." She touched the side of his face. "David... Something. David..." She dropped her hand, and thought. "David..." _Majors?_

It hit Magenta again, and she slid down the wall. "Ma... Magenta?" He crouched down to her eye level. She didn't notice. "Magenta?" He stood back up.

"What's wrong with the new quee-" Jareth kicked the goblin as far as he could in the air.

"You idiot! She doesn't know about that, and I'd like to keep it that way!" he looked around. "HOGBRAIN!" He appeared out of the shadows.

"Hoggle, sir." His face hadn't gotten any better. It was getting worse with age, more wrinkled, chapped, rough, and scarred.

"Yes... Did... Did, uh, Sarah ever do this?" Hoggle looked at him.

He smirked, brushing aside he was probably going to get kicked across the labyrinth. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" Jareth resisted kicking him.

"No! I'm worried that she's having a panic attack, and she'll end up... Like..." He sighed, and Hoggle nodded.

"Her mother never did this. She won't destr-" Jareth glared at him, signalling him to be quiet.

"I think it's time to leave Hogbreath." Hoggle nodded, and walked out of the throne room, who Jareth had managed to clear before Magenta froze. He crouched down again. "Magenta?" He placed his hand on her knee, and rubbed awkward circles. "It's alright honey... Maggie? Magenta?" She blinked a few times, and he sighed out of relief. "Thank god, I thou-" He was cut off by Magenta sobbing, and crashing into him.

"It... It was worse... This... This time." She played with the collar on his shirt until she stopped crying. He picked her up when he was sure she was okay, and carried her to the window that overlooks the city.

"Magenta... Honey... What was worse?" She picked at a dying vine growing beside the window.

"I think about what killed my brother sometimes." She played with it more. "Our lab exploded. My friend survived, but he didn't. I space out sometimes." Jareth placed his hand on her knee.

"You're fine." He took her hand, and walked her over to the thrones. The goblins were back in the room, and Magenta was enjoying talking to them.

"Now... What's that for?" Jareth had his whip to the side, he exchanged it for his scepter, and had his head in his hands.

"That's a pit to put the things in. Like the-a babies, and the-a... That's it." The goblins laughed, and Magenta giggled.

"That's cool. You know, I'm Sarah's daughter." The goblins had a little uproar, but Jareth snapped the whip.

"Quiet!" He started to speak again, but Magenta cut him off.

"Now, wait just a minute! There's no need to be rude. We were nice to our master. Never out of line." Jareth raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He looked at a smiling Magenta. She looked so graceful, so beautiful.

"Yeah." She laughed, and let a little goblin up on her lap. "This one's kind of cute." She giggled.

Jareth smiled, he couldn't help it. _'And she's going to be your queen.'_

Jareth growled at the voice in his head. 'Oh, shut up. Really. She might hear you.'

_'Jareth.' _He sighed, looking at Magenta playing with the little goblin.

'I know...'

* * *

A/N So, a short chapter. The average for this story is 12 kb, and this on is 8 kb. But that's good, it might give me some space to clear up some things.

So, Sarah is Magenta and Riff Raff's mother. Their father goes off and marries some other slut, and she is Columbia's mother. Jareth's family is unknown. Jareth is planning to marry Magenta, however, she does not know it yet. Magenta used to fuck her brother, so now she has PTSD from having to wipe his exploded body's splatters off the walls. Jareth had a tiny, obsessive crush on Sarah. Cleared up?

And that brings me to my second point. Jareth and Sarah together isn't creepy, right? It's sweet! Sarah's a bitch. My friends think Sarah was right to leave Jareth, I don't think so. I mean, who cares if a man who's a couple thousand years old has a crush on you? If it's David Bowie, (Who will live that long, don't try to convince me otherwise,) you stay.


	3. Chapter 3

"No." Magenta sat on the bed, facing the balcony doors.

Jareth sighed, tired of trying, and leaned against the door. "Master? Are you-" Jareth kicked him.

"Jareth? That wasn't the cute one, was it?" Magenta ran to the door, and opened it. She grabbed the poor little goblin, and cradled him. "You're a sick _beast_. You know that, don't you?" Magenta carried the goblin down to the kitchen. "K? I have another!" The cook appeared, almost magically, and cleaned of counter space.

"He's not happy with you. You should be nicer to him." Magenta helped K put rags on his cuts.

"I know... I just... He shouldn't of lied. I would of considered it if he told me up front." K raised her... Forehead, because she didn't have eyebrows.

"You wouldn't happen to be... You know, madly in love with him?" Magenta laughed, feeling lighter than air.

"I don't know. Maybe a little. I mean... He took me here, after I asked. In fact... He's done _everything _I've asked. But... He should of told me. Just, up front about it. 'Hey. So, if I take you here, will you agree to be my queen?' I mean is that really that hard?" Magenta laughed.

Jareth, who was listening from behind the door, went back to the throne room, and paged her. "Magenta... Magenta... _Magenta_?" She glared at the intercom.

"What you ass-fucker?" K glared at her.

"Language, Magenta." Magenta sighed. He sounded _way _too much like Frank. "Listen, the annual ball is coming up soon. Do you want to invite anyone?" Magenta sighed.

"I'm coming up there." Jareth grinned.

"Alright." K laughed and went back to cooking, as Magenta stalked out of the kitchen. "Hello Magenta." He smiled devilishly at her, as she shifted her weight to her left leg. "Your housemate?"

"Just get me a pad of paper a pen." Jareth sighed, and threw Magenta a crystal. "What is that-" It turned into the paper mid-air.

"And..." He fiddled around in his vest pocket. "Here's a pen." He threw it at her.

"How did you do that?" Jareth just grinned. Magenta squinted her eyes, and laughing ever so slightly, walked to her throne.

_'Columbia and Laura Campbell, Ambrosia Furter, Diandra Bennett, Imogene Vane,' _Magenta scribbled countless names on the tiny paper, and handed it to Jareth.

"Ambrosia is what gives the gods immortality." Magenta nodded. She didn't care, honestly, she loved her. Frank's sister was considerably nicer than he was. "The first one is your housemate?"

"And her daughter. Eight months old." Jareth nodded.

"Alright. When are we going to invite them?" Magenta shrugged.

"I don't know... Can't you just poof an invitation there?" Jareth shook his head.

"It's not that simple, love." Magenta glared at him. She closed her eyes, and sunk further into the chair.

Suddenly, the temperature changed, and she wasn't sitting. "Where are we?" She opened her eyes,and saw a perky Jareth owl sitting on a gargoyle. "Shh." She knocked on the door, and Jareth crawled onto her shoulder.

Columbia yanked the door open, and staggered back a few steps. "Ma-Magenta!" She nodded, and Columbia latched onto her. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" Magenta laughed, kissing her head. "Don't ever leave me alone with that baby again."

Magenta sighed, leading Columbia to the couch. Jareth was still on her shoulder. "I'm not staying." Magenta cut Columbia off as she tried to speak. "I'm here to check up on you, and to invite you to our ball."

"_Our... _Ball?" Magenta nodded.

"If he would get off my shoulder..." Columbia raised her eyebrows. "Okay, here goes. You know that play you showed us, well, my mum's Sarah, and he's the goblin king, if the little shit would get off my shoulder." Jareth pecked her head, and Magenta pushed him off. He transformed.

"Okay, we're not around the goblins. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Magenta glared at him, and got up.

"You _know _what's wrong with me... _Love._" She glared at him.

"You're just like your mother! So cruel... So un-loving, un-forgiving-" Columbia stood up.

"Okay. You guys are living together, and Maggie... This is how it started with Frankie, honey. Do you... Do you want to repeat that?" Magenta shook her head slowly, and sunk into the couch, and her eyes glazed "God..." Columbia made Magenta comfortable, and kissed her forehead. She stood up, and faced Jareth. "Hi." she stuck her hand out, and Jareth shook it. "I'm Columbia Campbell. Her old housemate." Jareth nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, your highness." She curtsied awkwardly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Columbia." She giggled. "If you don't mind my asking... I'm still not sure what causes these."

"Oh..." Columbia grimaced "You've got it bad." She hugged him.

"Excuse me?" She smiled.

"You really are clueless." He looked offended. "I know you're in love with Maggie. And not just love. No, love like... I could probably kill you right now, and you'd still live, straight on love power." She giggled again, tracing his face with her long red nail. "Uh, the space out." Jareth nodded. "She was... Romantic... With her brother."

"That makes so much sense." Columbia nodded.

"So, when she thinks about it..." She gestured to Magenta.

"My god... She would never..." Columbia nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. So, now you know." She ran her fingers through her short red hair. "When is the ball?"

"Two days." Columbia nodded.

"We'll be ready by then." She stood up, and hugged him. "If you ever need anything honey... Just call." She helped get Magenta ready to go back, and before they knew it, preparations for the ball were up and running. Magenta was taken back into the fitting room.

She laughed as the different fabrics touched her skin. "What's the point of this?" The goblins shushed her, and she laughed again. By the morning of the day of the ball, it was ready.

"Okay..." Magenta smiled as K did her makeup and hair. Magenta looked, and she didn't look like herself. Her hair wasn't frizzy, but rather curly and pulled back. Her makeup was light, and pale.

"It's beautiful..." Magenta touched her face, and noticed her cream nails. She was whisked to the dressing room, where she got a peek of her dress for the first time. It was exactly what was on the doll. Completely white, with diamonds around the puffed sleeves, the waist, and collar. She spun around, and she looked like a snowflake. She laughed. They got her into her heels, and let her look at herself in the mirror.

She had to look a few times. That couldn't be her... Her face looked like it had no makeup except for light pink lipstick, and she was wearing white voluntarily.

"Babe... You're perfect." K ran her hand over the cloth.

"Thanks." She hugged K lightly, and headed toward the ballroom.

"Oh, wait!" K ran to Magenta, and fixed her mask. "Now... You're perfect." Magenta nodded, and trotted to the ball room. She stopped at the doors.

"I'm not ready for this." She sighed, because she had to keep the act up. She was engaged to Jareth, and this was in celebration of it. She opened the doors, and all she had were smiles. She walked through the crowd, trying to get to the tables. She found the one where Jareth, Columbia, Laura and her were seated, and she sat down. Columbia smiled up at Magenta.

"_**Lovely **_party, isn't it?" Magenta burst out in a nervous laugh. "It's okay baby. Sell it." She sat up straight. "Yes, I'm the queen, aren't I beautiful?" She slouched back down. "Which you really are honey, that dress is beautiful." She smiled, and got Magenta up. "Jare talked to me a little, but now he's dancing." She shoved her friend.

"Jare?" Magenta shook her head, smiling. "Wow." She wandered through the crowd, not finding him, and finally propped herself against a wall. Her head fell down, but it popped right back up. It couldn't be... It sounds so familiar...

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_Ill place the sky within your eyes_

She laughed a little. He always knew _just _what to do. She wandered around more, inspired.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_Ill place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_(as the world) falling down_

_Falling in love_

Someone tapped on Magenta's shoulder, and she turned around. She was face-to-face with Jareth. He took her hands, and grinned a devilish grin at her.

_Ill paint you mornings of gold_

_Ill spin you valentine evenings_

_Though were strangers till now_

They started dancing more, him winking slightly at her.

_Were choosing the path between the stars_

_Ill leave my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

Jareth pulled her in tighter. "How are you liking our party, love?" Magenta laughed.

"It's lovely." She looked at his face, his hair falling perfectly over his forehead, his cute mitch-matched eyes, his nose, and... His lips, which were becoming more and more appetizing.

Her breathing started to slow down. "Oh god Magenta, not here..." While she could still walk, he led her back over to their table.

"No good honey?" He shook his head, sitting both of them down. "You two looked so cute together... She wanted to kiss you. No way she was staring at your lips that long." Columbia picked up her water, and was careful not to leave a lipstick mark.

"I thought it was going to be our night." Columbia patted his back.

"It is honey." She got up. "I'm going to change Laura." She nodded towards Magenta.

Jareth scooted his chair closer to Magenta, and awkwardly grabbed her free hand. She loosened up a bit. She closed her eyes, and rested her head on his chest. "Jare..." He kissed her head, and sighed. He hummed the song that he sang so many times after Sarah left the goblin city, taking Toby, his only heir.

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill was gone, wan't to much fun at all..." Jareth didn't notice that Magenta woke up, or that she hadn't moved, except closing her eyes. "I love you."

Magenta tried to return the comment, but couldn't. Her voice didn't come out. She wanted to... But her voice _couldn't _come out. Jareth wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why?" Magenta was sitting in her throne, clearly annoyed.

"She's a cutie. Reminds me of your uncle." He bounced Laura on his leg. "Of course, I'm pretty sure this one's a girl." Magenta rolled her eyes, putting her head in her hands.

"Why don't you check?" He scrunched up his face.

"No... That's gross. I mean... She doesn't use the toilet yet, right?" Magenta laughed, not able to believe what she was hearing.

"Do you never plan on having kids?" He shrugged.

"I thought the goblins would take care of it." Magenta thought.

"I couldn't have my baby raised by goblins. I don't care if you're not involved." Jareth raised his eyebrows.

"And when do we have a baby together? I might want to mark that on my calender." Magenta snorted.

"Well, we've covered that you're not letting me leave." Jareth's face softened.

"Magenta..." She looked at him, curious as to why his tone got... Sorrowful? "You can leave at anytime. Anytime at all. If I'm ever... That horrible to you, to make you leave... I deserve it." Magenta's eye widened, loosing her outer shell.

"It's not like you could be horrible enough to make me leave, Jare." She laughed. "God, that's easier to say." She laughed again.

"Jare?" She nodded, her eyes full of youth that is almost never revealed, even though she herself is still in her early twenties. "I like that. Genta."

"And... That's where we draw the line." He laughed.

"You know what?" She looked back up at him. "You didn't freeze up." She blinked a few times, thinking. "Progress?" She laughed to herself.

"Maybe. Not much, but it's something." Laura started fussing. "Okay!" She got up off her throne, and took Laura to her room, while Jareth followed like a lost puppy. "Auntie Genta's here, don't worry." She shushed Laura, and put her in the nightgown Columbia brought.

"That thing's giant. You can't even see her feet." Magenta laughed.

"That's the point." She laid her in the crib, and Magenta sat down on the bed, gently rocking it. "I feel the heat from your skin, and the stubble on your chin, you're no good." Jareth smiled as she began to sing. "You've got dirt on your hands, and everybody understands you're no good. Oh, what a joke. You feel like choking. You play for broke, he leaves you smoking. Oh, romance is not a children's game. But you keep going back... It's driving you insane." Jareth's smile vanished, and was replace with an expression of deep thought. "Drift into the Treacle deep, slip into its silent depths, go to sleep. With your everything akimbo, float into the sandman's limbo." She rubbed her thumb on the baby's head. "Night night... It's time for bye-byes. It's been a great day, thanks a heap. Now it's time for everyone to go to sleep..." She stood up quietly, ushered Jareth out, and dimmed the lights.

"What was that?" Magenta looked up at him.

"What?" He sighed, putting his arm around Magenta, and guiding her into a tunnel. "Where are we going?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and stopped her. "What were you singing to the baby?" She shrugged.

"It's a Lullaby." She picked at her nail.

"For children?" She nodded, a little freaked out. "It seems to have a lot more truth than what it appears to be." He continued walking, and Magenta struggled to take up to his long strides.

"What do you mean Jare?" He sighed.

"Romance is not a children's game, but you keep going back, it's driving you insane." Magenta stopped, and grabbed his arm. "Okay. You _never _so that to a king. _EVER._"

"I'll do what I want." He was speechless. "Why can't that be in a lullaby?"

"It's just..." He grabbed the bridge of his nose again. "It's too true. Some people aren't... Mature enough to realize what love is, and others, once they fail, they keep... Going back!"

"You don't have to go back." Magenta stared off into the distance, and tapped her foot on the ground. "My only love... He's gone." Her head bent down.

"Oh god. Magenta? Love?" He raised her head to his eye level and held her chin up. "Magenta? Fuck." She was babbling incoherently, and Jareth half carried, half steered her down the tunnel, into the courtyard. He sat her down on the cool bench, and waited until she was back to normal, and had her hands folded in her lap. "I know what you mean. I thought my only love was gone too. This used to be her garden." Magenta looked up at Jareth, the corners of her eyes filled with tears.

"Where is she?" Jareth sighed.

"Over there. Under that willow." Magenta's face furrowed, and then it slacked.

"Oh... Oh god, Jare... I'm so sorry." He held up his hand, and shook his head.

"It's fine. She was sick, she was starting to... Well, loose her mind, actually. She finally passed one day in her sleep. We planted that willow when we buried her. They represent magic, inner healing, and dreams." Magenta blinked a few times, thinking. "And she's usually in mine."

"Jare..." He looked at her. "How old are you?" He laughed, but stopped.

"Damn. I've lost track, honestly. A few hundred years? Thousand?" He shrugged, and Magenta gasped.

"How..." He laughed.

"Immortality, dear." He laughed at her shocked expression. He was about to say something more, when, all of a sudden, it stared raining, and Magenta squealed "Where did that come from?" Magenta laughed as he pulled his jacket off for her. "Makes you feel like an actor, doesn't it?" Magenta laughed, running back to the tunnel with Jareth. He walked her to her room for the night.

"Well, goodnight, Jare." She giggled, something rare for Magenta, and hugged him.

"Goodnight. It's still not fair you took my bedroom." Magenta laughed.

"If you didn't tell me you wanted to marry me, I wouldn't of refused to let you in the bed with me!" Jareth rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"I thought that was a given." Magenta grinned, and shoved him down the hall.

"Night Jare!" She walked into her room, took her dress and the jacket off, and slipped into the pale white bed.

* * *

She sat on the cold, stone bench, looking at the willow tree. "Hello Magenta." She turned to a bright, white spirit.

"Who are you?" She laughed, sitting beside Magenta.

"I'm Jareth's first love. Khrystalline." Magenta nodded, slowly. "I don't approve of you."

"What?" The spirit's light was draining into a gray.

"Jareth's in love with you. He was in love with your mother before, but I knew I had no problems with her. She just wanted that baby. But... You. He's hopeless." She was a deep shade of black now. "THAT'S NOT GOOD! HE'S MINE!" She lunged at Magenta, holding her down. "And if you _ever _forget that, you'll pay." The spirit laughed, getting off of Magenta, and looking like she burst into flames. "But, no, you're too in love with your _dead _brother to do anything, right?"

* * *

Magenta woke up in a cold sweat, to a note on the pillow beside her.

_"Thanks for not waking up. We're in the throne room, if you ever do. This baby is pure evil, but so cute._

_ -Jare"_

She rolled her eyes, splashed her face with water, and walked into the throne room. It had to of been a dream. She woke up from it! "Hey!" Magenta nodded, taking Laura a bottle, and Jareth fed her. "When's your friend coming to get her?" She shrugged.

"You're the one who controls admissions to the goblin city." I looked at his watch. "She should be dressed by now." He nodded, and tossed Magenta a crystal.

"Check." Magenta peered into the ball, and she was awake, sitting on the couch, dressed, waiting for them.

"She's good." She tossed it back to Jareth, and Columbia appeared before their eyes.

"Damn you Jareth. You scare the shit out of me every time you do that!" She laughed, and grabbed Laura. "How was she?" He laughed.

"Good." she smiled at him, taking Laura.

"How was Genta?" Magenta glared at Columbia, who started laughing.

"She was _very _good. She broke down once after the ball, and it wasn't even that bad." Columbia supported Laura with her arm, and clapped.

"Jare, can I see a crystal?" He nodded, throwing one to her.

"Ooh... Jare..." She winked. "Genta and Jareth, sitting in a tree-" Magenta threw the crystal at Columbia's head, and it engulfed her and Laura.

"Thank you." Jareth laughed. "So... What was your wife's name?" He shook his head.

"No, uh, we never actually married." Magenta nodded. "More like a groupie. She was a babe though." Jareth smirked. "Her name was Khrystalline." Magenta's heart stopped. "Magenta?"

* * *

"DON'T EVEN TRY." Magenta jerked up from the bench. "HE'S MINE!" The spirit was in flames again, and she shoved Magenta down. She got painfully close to Magenta. "Don't forget it. And in case you do..."

* * *

"Magenta!" Jareth leapt out of his throne, and kneeled down to Magenta in the floor, who acted as if she was being choked. He held her until she stopped crying, and she realized what was going on. She quickly leapt up, and backed away.

"No... I..." She ran out of the room, and into the kitchen. "K?" She looked around, and fell into her arms., crying. "It's horrible!"

"What is, honey?" K stroked her head until she calmed down.

"I..." Magenta sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Can I guess?" K had the eagerness of a five year-old, while Magenta nodded. "Okay... Jareth." It wasn't even a question. "And his babe?"

"Ye-yes... Ho-" K laughed.

"I'm a seer. She's been a little off sense you've been here." Magenta blinked a few times. "She's angry. He's really in love with you."

"MAGENTA!" Jareth banged on the door.

"I'm fine. Just... I'm fine." K walked to the door.

"Jareth?" She opened it quickly, and stepped out, turning him towards her. "Magenta is having a little trouble adjusting to being here. She'll be fine, but you may want to go up to the throne room. Clean up a bit." She shoved him on his way, and walked back into the kitchen. "Let's go to my quarters hon." Magenta followed her, ducking through the door.

"It's so small in here..." K shrugged, sitting down.

"Magenta?" Magenta sat down in front of her. "Do you have faith?"

"I have faith in a lot of things, just not God." K nodded.

"What do you have faith in?" Magenta sighed, messing with her stocking.

"Not much, anymore." K lit a few candles, giving the room an eerie shine.

"What did you used to have faith in?" K sat back down, and Magenta grinned, closing her eyes.

"That I could wake up, each morning, safe, and knowing that I was waking up next to someone that I love, and they love me back." K simply nodded, studying Magenta.

"You know, when people die, they don't leave... If they have unfinished business." Magenta's eyes opened slowly. "We could try to call him.

"Uh... Sure!" Magenta blushed at how excited she sounded, and K laughed.

"Alright." She nodded towards Magenta, who shut her eyes, and they took each other's hands.

"Uh... Riffy? I guess... If you're here... Could you come out?" She waited, holding her breath, until someone brushed the hair off her left shoulder, and her neck started to tingle. "Riffy?"

"I feel a presence. It's him." Magenta started to cry in delight.

"Riffy..." K smiled.

"He says not to cry over him. It's not your fault." She started sobbing.

"Riffy... I would... I'd do it all over. I don't care if Columbia lives... I want you to. Or... Or I'd... I'd stay in there, so we'd get killed together." K rubbed her thumb over Magenta's hand.

"He says that it's better you lived. You were always the stronger one. Besides, he knows that Jareth really likes you." K opened her eyes as Magenta was pinned to the floor, gasping.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay, so, this is a serious chapter, but Iman is on the home shopping network... And she's beautiful... And David's Bowie's junk has touched her. But, uh, maybe I'm a little out of _Fashion_... (Please forgive me, I've been watching the presidential debate, I'm so bored.) But, uh... These cost SO FUCKING MUCH. Like, how much does it take to kill one little chinchilla? Or maybe it's the mass slaughter of chinchillas that cost a lot. Anyway, yeah, if we review, I know nothing about fashion, and I'm really jealous of Iman. I mean, she's like fifty something, she looks no older than thirty, and DAVID BOWIE'S PENIS HAS TOUCHED HER. Jareth's magic junk has touched her. (That's ike the most horrible misheard lyric. Junk, magic junk, magic junk.)

* * *

"HE'S MINE!" Magenta was struggling on the icy ground, slowly letting the world go white.

"Riff..." The spirit laughed coldly.

"It's you and me honey_bunch. _We're all alone here, he can't hear you." She laughed again. "He couldn't hear you, anyway." She stroked Magenta's face.

"You... You won't get away..." She laughed.

"Cat got your tongue?" Magenta felt like her eyes were popping out of your head. "Or goblin got your tongue." Magenta could barely hear her. "Such a sweet face... To bad it had to be wasted..." The spirit screeched a horrible noise, as she let go of Magenta's throat.

"It was never w_asted._ If anything, it was wasted on _me._" Magenta sat up, coughing.

* * *

"Magenta!" K ran over to pat Magenta's jerking body, and rubbed her forehead. She eventually got up, and K helped her vomit up blood. "Magenta... Riff Raff saved you."

"He..." Her voice was hoarse, and she coughed more. "He did?"

"Yes. I think that's his way of... You know..." She brushed Magenta's hair out of her flushed face. "His way of letting you go. Letting you be free to go to Jareth. Now we just need to figure out if she's going to let you..." Magenta nodded, knowingly. "Let's fix you up, a little." K bathed Magenta, and made sure she was fine to go back up the stairs. Magenta ran quickly and got dressed, and walked into the throne room.

"Hey, Jare." He got out of his throne, and helped her into hers.

"That's all you're going to say? After you were thrown out of your chair, and I haven't seen you for two weeks because you've been in the servant's quarters?" Magenta shrugged. "I mean, really, do you-"

"Two weeks? I've been down there an hour... At the most." Jareth leaned over to Magenta, and felt her forehead.

"Love..." He beckoned Magenta over, and he scooted over in his throne, letting Magenta sit with him. The feeling satisfied both of them. They felt... Warmer. Whole. "Look." He grabbed a crystal, and showed it to her. "One, two, three, four, five, six... Should I go on?" Magenta took the crystal out of his hands, watching what looked like her being strangled for weeks. "And I saw... What was going on." Magenta stiffened as his hand rubbed her arm. "Your brother seems like a very nice fellow."

"He was." Magenta smiled, for two reasons. "He was the best. He just had a... Problem. Morphine. The night he died was the night he was supposed to get his last delivery before I made him quit."

"Magenta..." Magenta brushed off Jareth's light voice.

"No! He's in a much better place now, and, now that he's... Well, I don't want to say it, but... 'Moved on,' he's much happier." They were silent for a moment, as Jareth started to lean in. "You know..." Magenta squirmed away, draping her legs across Jareth, almost sitting on his lap. He sighed. "Don't you ever wish you could... Give up being the king?" Jareth looked quizzically at Magenta. "I don't know... Like... Somewhere down in Soho."

"I'd like to, yes. But I can't give all of this up." Magenta grinned.

"Come on..." She poked him in the stomach. "You could meet a girl with a dark brown voice... She asks you to dance... And turns out to be a man..." Jareth laughed as Magenta started humming.

"I'm going to have to go, aren't I?" Magenta nodded, with laughter in her eyes. "Fair enough."

"Now, the question is... Where?" Magenta thought. "You know, I've been to the Goblin City... And you've never been to Transylvania."

"Whatever you say, my queen." Magenta glared at him, hopping off.

"Shut up..." Jareth got up, and, brushing himself off, Magenta and him disappeared into the crystal. "Alright!" Magenta breathed in the scent. "Cognac?" Jareth shrugged, and Magenta ran inside her house. "My step-mother and father have lived here since I was born. I went to earth, and I rarely visited. Mum?" She stick her head down a hall.

"Genta?" Magenta laughed as a wonderfully round woman came running down the hall to her. "Well!" Magenta laughed. "Who's this?"

"Jareth." He stepped up, and shook hands with her.

"I'm Magenta's step-mother. Do you want a drink?" Magenta glared.

"Mum, I think it's time to go." The lady shook her hand.

"Well, I want to get well acquainted with my future son-in-law!" Jareth smirked.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MOTHER!" She laughed, as Magenta shoved her out of the room. "I'm so sorry..." She scooted a chair over to the refrigerator and used Jareth for a boost to get on the chair. She got the drinks and the glasses, and came back down.

"So, even your mother thinks we should be together." She glared at Jareth. "I'm just saying..." Magenta rolled her eyes, and downed hers. "Wanna slow down?"

"It's being here. I hate this home." Jareth stood up.

"Then why don't we go outside?" Magenta shrugged, taking his outstretched hand. He lead her outside onto the beach. "Sit, my queen."

"You've got to stop with that." Jareth laughed, conjuring some wine because Magenta spilled the cognac.

"I'll do what I please. I am the king, and you're not my queen yet." Magenta giggled, laying down on the cool, gray sand. "So is everything like..."

"Nighttime?" He nodded. "Yeah. We don't have a sun."

"Really? That much be strange." She shrugged.

"Not really." She yawned. "Makes you tired though." She dug a little hole in the sand.

"Here." Jareth conjured up a sand bed, so they could prop up and watch the ocean, and a hole for the bottle.

"Wow." Magenta leaned back, closing her eyes. She yawned, with the innocence of a little girl, and curled up into Jareth's side. Smiling into her frizzy auburn hair, he curled into her. "Love you."

Jareth's heart stopped. "I- I love you too. I-" But he was cut of by a light snore. "Nice." He kissed her head.

* * *

"Magenta?" She smiled, the sun shining on her face.

"Riffy?" She sat up, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Is it really you."

"Yes, my most beautiful sister." She giggled. "How are things with Jareth?"

"Oh... Uh..."

"It's fine, I don't care." He put his icy skin to her warm flesh. "Really. I'm very happy, and I know you are. I think this is how it was meant to be. Besides, Frank is much better as a ghost." Magenta laughed.

"Jareth's really nice." Riff Raff laughed.

"I know there's something more than that." Magenta looked down at his cool hand. "I'm fine." He laughed at an unspoken joke. "You guys look cute together, right now. Better than we ever looked. You fit together like two pieces of the puzzle. And we weren't."

"Riffy..." Magenta was tearing up, and Riff shushed her.

"No, my darling. Don't cry. It's better like this." Magenta looked up at her brother. "Fate is fate. I was meant to die in the explosion, you weren't. You were meant to live through it, you were meant to have those panic attacks."

"Columbia always said it was PTSD." Riff Raff nodded, knowingly. "She said it would go away."

"And it will. It's going away right now. Look, right now." He smiled down at his sister. "I'm talking to you. You're not thinking about why or how. Not about death... We're talking about Jareth."

"Wow." Riff Raff laughed at his sister, she had always been the one to think less and act more.

"I'm even willing to give him my hand." Magenta laughed. "Now that Dad's gone, it's my job."

"You're gone too." Riff Raff nodded in consideration.

"True. But he doesn't like you enough." Magenta nodded, she knew her father didn't particularly like her.

"Mum was thrilled." Riff laughed.

"Glad to finally have another man of the family." Magenta giggled, looking at her brother.

"Like you were manly." Riff faked offence, and Magenta laughed again. "Can I..." She blushed, looking down. "Can I have one last kiss?" Riff Raff smiled.

"Magenta." He kissed her forehead. "I love you. I didn't get a chance to say that, you were so angry at me. But I wouldn't go back and change a thing." She cried into his chest. "Jareth loves you more than I _ever _could have." He pulled away, and wiped her tears. "We're good?"

"We're good." She laughed as they made their handshake, one last time. "Come and visit?"

"I don't think you'd like that." She smiled at her brother, one last time, before she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Magenta?" Jareth lightly shook her awake, and she squirmed. "Magenta?" She opened her eyes, and Jareth was smiling at her.

"Hey." She yawned, almost sounding like a five-year-old, and she sat up.

"You... You got a little cold last night, so I got a blanket from the castle." She touched the soft down, smiling. She laid down against the sand bed again, her hair providing a pillow.

"I meant what I said last night." Jareth tried not to get his hopes up.

"And just what did you say?" Magenta smiled into his chest.

"That I love you." She smiled even wider. "And you'd look really good as a woman." She giggled as she traced his lips, and finally, she kissed them, slowly, almost taunting him. "You have the legs. Get you in a dress..." She giggled, letting him kiss her, and she got up.

"So, a bit of a major step forward for us, my queen." Magenta laughed, not rolling her eyes. "Okay, not to be a downer on this perfect day," he got up, and wrapped his arms around Magenta. "What the _hell _happened last night?"

"It was a really good night last night." She shook the sand out of the blanket, and started walking with Jareth. "I talked with Riff Raff." She laughed. "So, it's fine with him if we get together."

"I'm still waiting for Khrystalline to give me the thumbs up." Magenta snorted.

"I think she's okay with me. Riffy talked to me, and she didn't." Jareth laughed, taking her hand.

"To be fair, she was never really one to talk." Magenta laughed.

"She was one to strangle." Jareth laughed. "What?"

"It seems like I've just noticed you accent." Magenta giggled, and rolling her eyes, looked out over the beach.

"You know what's fun?" She slipped her shirt off, and took off her shirt. She flung her shoes further up the beach, and ran a little up the beach. "COME ON JARE!" She laughed, jumping off the cliff into the water. Jareth ran up the hill, and looked down at Magenta. "Come on!" She sunk under the water, her hair looking like a flame. She bobbed back up, floating on her back.

"There is no way on _earth _I'm doing that!" Magenta laughed, loud enough for him to hear.

"That's good, 'cause your not on earth! You're on Transexual sweetie, so take off your pants and dive in!" He laughed, slipping off his shoes.

"You asked for it!" Magenta giggled as he slipped off the rest of his clothes. He sighed, and jumped in, splashing Magenta. "Oh my god... I don't like this feeling..."

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Magenta laughed as Jareth started to float. "Transexual water is... Unique. Some you can breathe. Kinda cool." She kissed him quickly. "Now..." She swam along the edge of the cliff face, until she got to a bit of gray sand. "Here." She ducked behind a rock, and grabbed a key. She stumbled along the rocks until she found the key hole, and she heard the clicking. "And now we enter." She lead Jareth in, and she laughed at Jareth's expression. "Riff and I ran away from home." She slid down the tile floor, still wet, into the kitchen. "No food. Bathroom, bedroom. We may still get cable. This was a long time ago, though."

"This is... Really nice." Magenta laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. I have some extra clothes down here. You might fit in some of his old clothes." She walked into the bedroom, him following her. She branched out into her old clothes, remembering everything. There was that one dress Columbia got her, saying she needed to be a girl for once. The red dress Riff loved, and in the garment bags, way in the back, were two things she hadn't even thought about since Columbia put them up. One had been worn thousands of times, one only warn to try it on. Twice.

"Magenta?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just try some things on!" She took the first one off, and unzipped it. The memories hit her. Her maid's dress, from the castle. The shoe bag had her old granny boots in it. Her apron was wadded up in the bottom of the bag, along with her old garter belt and stockings. Magenta laughed, remembering how she wanted to get rid of the nail polish they used when watching Janet, Columbia wanted to keep it. It was too good of a shade, or something like that. She did let Magenta burn the space suit.

She pushed it back, and looked at the last bag. She unzipped it, and there it was. Her white dress. Not any black. She had pearl earrings, pearl necklace, even her shoes had pearls. But, the piece that topped it off... The tiara. A silver tiara, with giant emerald in the center. It was surrounded by tiny rubies, pearls, and opals. The veil had pearls sewed onto the bottom.

They were going to get married. The rules aren't as strict as on earth, they found their way around it. They just had to kill Frank. It didn't work out very well.

She grabbed a pair of pants, a button up shirt, and flats. She changed everything, and dried her hair. "Magenta?" She giggled as she saw Jareth trying to squeeze into some of Riff's clothes. "These don't fit." She giggled.

"You can just stay in your underwear. I'm washing the load though, so I need them." He raised an eyebrow as she got her clothes. "Hand them over!"

"Okay... Just..." He spun his finger around.

"You know..." Magenta turned around, laughing. "We are engaged."

"Shut up." Magenta snorted. "Okay." Magenta turned around, and he was hidden in the bathroom. He threw his underwear to her, and she paused before walking out of the room.

"I can see your ass in the mirror." She laughed as Jareth slammed the door. She started the load, and then walked back into the room, where Jareth was laying under the covers. "I don't understand why you can't be nude around me." She giggled as she took a cigarette out of the nightstand, and lit it.

"Why can't you be nude around me?" She shrugged.

"Sure." She laid it down in the ashtray, and unhooked her bra. She pulled it out through her shirtsleeve and was about to take her shirt off, when Jareth held her arm.

"Okay. No thank you." Magenta giggled. Jareth leaned over and kissed her, careful not to uncover himself.

* * *

Magenta smiled, cuddling into Jareth's side. There wasn't an angry ghost after her, and she was excited. "Hey." She made patterns on his bare stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too." Magenta laughed.

"I don't think you do." She cuddled in further into him.

"I really do." Magenta sighed as Jareth rubbed his fingers on her bare back.

"Isn't this a little weird though, I mean, you were in love with my mother... And now you're in love with me. You kidnapped my uncle, for fuck's sake." Jareth buried his head in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"You're better looking than your mother." Magenta hit him, turning over on her side. "No, really. Your mother was..."

"A cunt." Jareth laughed.

"Well, yes. You're so much nicer..." Magenta yawned.

"I have a better rack then her." She giggled as she felt him roll his eyes.

"Your mother was fifteen when I last saw her." Magenta raised her eyebrows, walking across the room, throwing him his underwear.

"I could invite her here." She laughed, slipping on her own panties. "Freak her out. Show her Higgle."

"It's Hoghead." Magenta nodded.

"Something like that." She got dressed, and Jareth threw a crystal at her. "Let's see..." She peeked in, and laughed. "My god. Sarah's at my old house with Columbia."

"We could do a lot of things to trick her..." Magenta grinned, letting the crystal absorb them.

* * *

"Mum?" She knocked on the door, and it opened.

"Magenta!" Sarah hugged her daughter, tearing up. "You've never looked better!" She laughed, walking inside.

Jareth was upstairs, about to make Laura cry. "She's been living out for a whi-" Laura started wailing. "Sarah? Could you get that?" Magenta sat beside her friend, and she heard her mother scream.

"I feel like a bad person." Columbia laughed, and Sarah ran downstairs after about twenty minutes.

"Columbia..." She cried. "Laura was taken... I'm going to get her back though!"

"I feel bad, now. Jare. Come out." Sarah's jaw hit the floor as Jareth walked out of the kitchen.

"It's a lovely little kitchen in there." He wrapped his arm around Magenta's waist.

"I believe you know the king, Mother." They ran to Sarah, who had passed out on the couch.

"What?" Magenta sighed, sitting down next to her.

"We're... We're engaged." Sarah gasped.

"That's not good. That's horrible! I mean, he's a king! It's not fair-" Jareth laughed.

"Still in bad habits, I see." Sarah glared at Jareth.

"Mum." She rubbed her mother's arm. "You're fine, Toby's fine, I'm fine, and I'm an adult. I'm going to live in the Goblin City, weather you it or not!"

"It's horrible there!" Magenta rolled her eyes.

"If you wouldn't of just wanted Toby back, you could of realized Jareth is great. He's nice, and almost all of the Labyrinth is blocked off now." She rubbed Jareth's arm, smiling at him. "And... He hasn't banished anyone to the land of stench since I've been there."

"We'd love to have you sometime, Sarah. And Toby. God, how's he doing?" Sarah blinked a few times.

"He's good. I- I can't go to the city though." Columbia snorted, getting Laura.

"Such a pity." Sarah screamed, lightly.

"Okay. If you're going to marry my daughter, don't say anything you have said to me." Jareth rolled his eyes.

"That should be fairly easy, considering she's not such a-" Magenta stuck her finger to his lips.

"Let's not get into that right now..." Jareth rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, something about her just brings out my inner _bitch_." Columbia groaned.

"Okay, I love everyone here to death... But is this weird for anyone else?" Everyone nodded.

"I don't have to go to your wedding." Magenta sighed.

"But I want you to!" Jareth snorted.

"I don't." Magenta hit his leg.

"Shut up, Jare." He pouted while Columbia laughed to herself, patting his back.


	7. Chapter 7

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD." Columbia rolled her eyes, because it was Magenta pacing, for once. "I can't do it. There's like... A million people put there!"

"There are one hundred twenty-eight guests, human." She sighed. "Fifty-five goblins working the party. Around a hundred what-ever-the-fuck Jareth is. And not everyone's eyes are on the bride. On average, six wedding guests look at the groom."

"So that's what... Two hundred seventy-eight people looking at me?" Columbia tapped her foot.

"Two hundred seventy-_seven__._" Magenta started pacing again, and Columbia walked over to Magenta, stood her up, and promptly slapped her. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Let's fix your makeup... Wouldn't want a hand print walking down the aisle." She hugged Magenta, who didn't know what to do about the situation at hand, and dragged her to the makeup table. "There! You can't tell at all!"

"Good." Magenta didn't even blink.

"Honey... You're going to be okay. He's going to be at the end of the aisle. You're not going to fall on your arse like you keep thinking!" Magenta laughed. "Now are you ready to go out there and marry the love of your life?"

"Yes?"

"Was that a question or a mission!" Columbia shouted at her friend.

"YES!" Magenta stood up, but Columbia pulled her back down.

"Actually, it's not time now... I can go get you some cake..." Magenta raised her eyebrows.

"I love you... But you're not cutting my cake." Columbia shrugged, running her fingers through her short pink hair.

"I probably shouldn't tell you then..." She crossed her legs the other way. "But your cake was really good. I love chocolate."

"It was red velvet." Columbia licked her teeth.

"Should-a known... Genta and her blood..." Columbia laughed, showing her teeth like a vampire.

* * *

"Oh my god. There really are people down there..." Columbia kissed Magenta on the cheek.

"You'll be fine!" Magenta nodded, laughing nervously. "Ambrosia, Chris." They paired up. "Diandra, Paul." They paired up, too. "And Imogene with Justin." They paired up, and Columbia trotted to Magenta. "And me. You wait thirty seconds after I'm gone, and then you go out the door. Okay?" She nodded.

Magenta waited, and smiled once the song song came on, and Columbia stepped out the door.

_When I get older losing my hair,_

_Many years from now,_

_Will you still be sending me a valentine_

_Birthday greetings bottle of wine?_

_If I'd been out till quarter to three_

_Would you lock the door,_

Magenta stepped out, truly a blushing bride, and for a split second, she regretted not getting the black brides maid dresses, instead of the blood red. But the blood red matched her nails, and the single red rose in her bouquet of otherwise white, not to mention the color of her face. You couldn't even tell where her lips were, as her face was the color of her red lipstick!

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me,_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

_oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oooo_

_You'll be older too, (ah ah ah ah ah)_

_And if you say the word,_

_I could stay with you._

_I could be handy mending a fuse_

_When your lights have gone._

_You can knit a sweater by the fireside_

_Sunday mornings go for a ride._

_Doing the garden, digging the weeds,_

_Who could ask for more?_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me,_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

_Every summer we can rent a cottage_

_In the Isle of Wight, if it's not too dear_

_We shall scrimp and save_

_Grandchildren on your knee_

_Vera, Chuck, and Dave_

_Send me a postcard, drop me a line,_

_Stating point of view._

_Indicate precisely what you mean to say_

_Yours sincerely, Wasting Away._

_Give me your answer, fill in a form_

_Mine for evermore_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me,_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

Magenta grinned, her white teeth breaking through her red lips, and she turned to face Jareth.

_Whoo!_

She laughed to herself as the music ended, and she tried not to dance.

* * *

"Wow." Magenta laughed, breathlessly, with her head on Jareth's chest. "Who would of thought. We're married. And a ghost isn't trying to kill me."

"That does seem to happen a lot lately, doesn't it?" She snorted. "Your guests all seem to be enjoying themselves And your mother, talking to the waitstaff. Higgle, mostly."

"Hoggle." Magenta laughed as the goblin walked past them.

"How long do we have to keep dancing for?" Jareth looked at his watch.

"Twenty more minutes, before your grandfather leaves to get piss drunk, and the rest follow." Magenta giggled, her head never leaving his chest.

"See. This is why I married you. You're good with planning." Jareth laughed.

"You know what I've come to love? Your galaxy." Magenta looked up at him.

"Why's that?" He shrugged.

"I've always liked aliens..." Magenta giggled.

"I guess I am an alien... That's weird." She laughed, laying her head back down.

"And the way nothing is to extreme for you guys! I mean, look at that girl over there! She's topless, and she's just wearing a g-string!" Magenta peeped her head up, and quickly walked them off the dance floor.

"That's the king." A look of puzzlement swept over Jareth's face, but it was quickly replaced with joy.

"So delightfully strange." Magenta laughed.

"What's up with you! I can't tell if you're high... Your eyes don't work." She poked under one.

"My eyes work perfectly, love." They sat down, waiting for the other guests. They were all seated, and sat through the boring groomsman speech, and Columbia, the maid of honor, stood up.

"Well, how are we tonight? Who thought we'd be here? I didn't." She laughed. "I haven't known Jareth for that long, but he's looking like a really ace guy. I've known Magenta for a while... And believe me... You've got A LOT to look forward to, mate. She does all kinds of nasty stuff in the bedroom." She winked at Magenta. "But, of course, with her mother here, I should save the mysteries for Jareth to figure out." She giggled, while Magenta blushed. "To the happy couple."

"To the happy couple!" The crowd raised their drinks, and Columbia tapped Magenta on the back.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Magenta smiled at Columbia. "Come on. It'll be fun... I'll let you led."

"You just want to spy on my mother and Jare, don't you?" Columbia nodded sheepishly. "Let's go." They made their way onto the dance floor, and taking turns looking at them, they spun around in a slow circle. "What do you see?"

"They're talking... You can read lips." Columbia spun Magenta around.

"I'm sorry about... Damn, she's not facing me!" Columbia guided them over. "Happy, you're happy, and I'm happy if you two are together... But this is weird for me. The last time we danced, I was in that ball."

"That bitch... I can go dance with Jareth!" Magenta kissed Columbia's cheek, and they broke apart Jareth and Sarah, Magenta taking Sarah.

"So, Mum, what were you guys talking about?" Sarah shrugged.

"Not much." Magenta raised her eyebrows. "Alright! We were just talking about how your relationship is weird."

"No, _you_ were." Sarah was about to speak, but Magenta cut her off. "Jareth would never say anything like that."

"Well, you happen to be right, for once." Magenta rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so opposed to our relationship?" Sarah laughed, almost mocking Magenta.

"Honey, he was hitting on me. When I was fifteen. Now you're twenty something, I'm almost fifty, and he hasn't aged a day." Magenta started to dance in larger steps.

"He's immortal. And willing to make me immortal. Unlike you." Sarah sighed.

"Magenta... I couldn't stay in the Goblin City. Your grandparents would have killed me. Hung me upside down by my toes. Plus, you wouldn't be here." Magenta sighed now.

"But Jareth would have been happy. He wouldn't have to settle for second best." Sarah touched her daughter's face.

"Do you want to know what else he told me? That he's happier with you. You're much nicer. And even with what you went through with that... Weird ghost..." Magenta huffed out a laugh. "You were still nice to him, and didn't skip out on him. That's where I fucked up." Sarah laughed, turning around to look at the clock. "It's almost time for it to be over. I'm going to go request a song." Sarah slipped away to the stage. "Hello everybody! How are we doing? The crowd murmured "Really action packed tonight, huh? Anyway, my song request, to the happy couple." Magenta laughed out loud at the song, and Jareth took her hands.

"Not what I though she would request..." Magenta giggled.

_When the earth was still flat,_

_And clouds made of fire,_

_And mountains stretched up to the sky,_

_Sometimes higher,_

_Folks roamed the earth_

_Like big rolling kegs._

_They had two sets of arms._

_They had two sets of legs._

_They had two faces peering_

_Out of one giant head_

_So they could watch all around them_

_As they talked; while they read._

_And they never knew nothing of love._

_It was before the origin of love._

_(origin of love)_

_The origin of love_

_(origin of love)_

_Now there was three sexes then,_

_One that looked like two men_

_Glued up back to back,_

_They called the children of the sun._

_And similar in shape and girth_

_Was the children of the earth._

_They looked like two girls_

_Rolled up in one._

_And the children of the moon_

_Looked like a fork shoved on a spoon._

_They was part sun, part earth,_

_Part daughter, part son._

_Aaahhh... The origin of love._

_Now the gods grew quite scared_

_Of our strength and defiance_

_And Thor said,_

_"I'm gonna kill them all_

_With my hammer,_

_Like I killed the giants."_

_But Zeus said, "No,_

_You better let me_

_Use my lightning, like scissors,_

_Like I cut the legs off the whales,_

_Dinosaurs into lizards."_

_And then he grabbed up some bolts_

_He let out a laugh,_

_Said, "I'll split them right down the middle._

_Gonna cut them right up in half."_

_And then storm clouds gathered above_

_Into great balls of fire_

They didn't really know what to do about the tempo change, so they kept dancing in the simple square formation they were.

_And then fire shot down_

_From the sky in bolts_

_Like shining blades_

_Of a knife._

_And it ripped_

_Right through the flesh_

_Of the children of the sun_

_And the moon_

_And the earth._

_And some Indian god_

_Sewed the wound up to a hole,_

_Pulled it round to our belly_

_To remind us the price we pay._

_And Osiris and the gods of the Nile_

_Gathered up a big storm_

_To blow a hurricane,_

_To scatter us away,_

_In a flood of wind and rain,_

_A sea of tidal waves,_

_To wash us all away,_

_And if we don't behave_

_They'll cut us down again_

_And we'll be hopping around on one foot,_

_Looking through one eye._

Magenta laughed as it slowed down, and was more comfortable to dance to.

_The last time I saw you_

_We'd just split in two._

_You was looking at me._

_I was looking at you._

_You had a way so familiar,_

_But I could not recognize,_

_Cause you had blood on your face;_

_I had blood in my eyes._

_But I could swear by your expression_

_That the pain down in your soul_

_Was the same as the one down in mine._

_That's the pain,_

_That cuts a straight line_

_Down through the heart;_

_We called it love._

_We wrapped our arms around each other,_

_Tried to shove ourselves back together._

_We was making love,_

_Making love._

_It was a cold dark evening,_

_Such a long time ago,_

_When by the mighty hand of Jove,_

_It was a sad story_

_How we became_

_Lonely two-legged creatures,_

_The story_

_The origin of love._

_That's the origin of love._

_Oh yeah._

_The origin of love._

_The origin of love._

_The origin of love._

"That was the most awkward last dance ever." Jareth kissed Magenta, and she broke the kiss by having to laugh at the clapping.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** We're not dead! Let's just hope natural selection make the stupid people die!

* * *

"Magenta! Can you see me?" Magenta laughed at Columbia.

"I can see you perfectly." Columbia clapped.

"It was so nice of Jareth to lend us these so we can talk. I just can't seem to spin it on my hand..." She dropped it, and Magenta laughed.

"Wait... Who's feet are those?" Columbia squealed.

"My god, you'll never believe who I ran into at the market!" Magenta's jaw dropped.

"Hi, Magenta?" She waved sheepishly.

"Janet Weiss?" She nodded. "Well. How's Brad?" Janet twirled a ring around her finger.

"Well, uh, long story short-" Columbia cut her off.

"Too late." Janet glared at her.

"He was taken into a mental hospital, we broke up, and I'm currently engaged to the owner of Denton Television Studios." Magenta gasped lightly.

"Farley... Farley _Flavors?_" Janet squealed.

"I know! He's absolutely lovely... I can get anything I want! So, how are you?" Janet asked, almost rubbing it in Magenta's face.

"Oh, you know, I'm fine." She ducked into the kitchen. "Just got married."

"Oh, really? To whom?" Magenta shrugged, getting some celery and peanut butter.

"No one important. Just the king." Magenta grinned, taking a bite.

"THE KING? Of what, mattresses?" Magenta rolled her eyes.

"No, of the goblins. You seen the movie Labyrinth? Well, long story short- to late, I know." She winked at Columbia. "It's real, Sarah is my mother, and now I'm married to Jareth."

"I want proof!" Magenta turned the crystal around.

"K!" She turned around. "Wave to Janet!" She did, and went back to cooking, as Magenta turned the ball to face her. "Want to see Jareth?" Janet looked like she was about to pass out.

"Damn Magenta! You broke her!" Columbia sat her down. "I don't blame her. She should of been there for the wedding." Magenta snickered, bringing the tray up to the throne room.

"And here he is! Wave for the ball, Jare." He waved, his head in his hand, and some of the goblins waved too.

"So this is real?" Magenta nodded.

"Yep. And now you're agreeing that this is better than a television studio..." Jareth perked up.

"A television studio? I've never been! Can we have a tour?" Magenta laughed at her husband, sometimes he had the eagerness of a three year old.

"I want a tour of the castle first!" Magenta shrugged.

"Alright. Can I have some company over?" She leaned over the now short distance from the thrones. "Pleeeeeeaaaa-"

"Fine." She kissed him quickly.

"Yay! Girls night!" Magenta raised her eyebrows.

"Did I say you could come?" Columbia looked offended. "I mean you can, but did I say you could come?"

Columbia laughed. "We'll be ready in twenty." Columbia hung up the ball, and Magenta shoved the rest of the celery in her mouth.

"The entrance to the labyrinth?" Magenta nodded. "And you won't take them through it, just straight to the castle?" She nodded again. "Have fun." She hugged him, lingering for a moment. "Go," he whispered in her ear, and she laughed. She made her way down the castle, to the front entrance, and poofed to the beginning She sat down for a little, but couldn't stand it any longer, so she fast forwarded the clock about ten minutes. She got a ball out, and poofed Janet and Columbia.

"My god!" Janet laughed.

"Yes, yes, a big deal, let's come on." Magenta started walking down the hill, with Columbia and Janet following her closely.

"So this is the Labyrinth?" Magenta nodded, opening the main gate.

"Yes. Right this way, ladies." She trotted up a bit, and felt around. "Here it is!" She ducked into what looked like solid wall, and Janet and Columbia followed Magenta went the straight way, up to the castle, while Janet and Columbia were panting. "Just a few more seconds, you pansies." They made it up the stairs, and Janet and oOlumbia were panting, while Magenta called the goblins to take their bags. Magenta showed them to their rooms, letting them get washed up, and changed. "And Janet?"

"Yes?" Magenta smirked.

"You're not to seduce any of the goblins, no matter how much action you need!" Columbia laughed as Janet groaned.

"That was ONE TIME Magenta! ONE TIME!" Magenta laughed as Janet stepped out of her room, and a few minutes later, Columbia. They walked back down to the main doors.

"Okay, so here are the big doors." She walked down the hall. "Here's the kitchen, the servant's quarters, here's the secret passage I can't fit in..." She walked down further. "And here's the servant's stair case." She opened the door, and went in. "Second floor..." She showed them around. "The guests rooms, the billiard room, the library, the dining room..." She walked up the main staircase. "Third floor is mine and Jareth's room, our private library, the balcony overlooking the throne room on the first floor," Columbia and Janet peeked over the edge.

"Jareth!" Columbia waved at him, and he didn't pay attention. She looked around, and threw a rock at him. "Arsehole! I'm up here!" Magenta laughed as he waved at Columbia.

"How lovely to see you again..." Columbia snickered. "That's Janet?"

"Yes, your highness!" Janet curtsied.

"Please, there's no need." Magenta took them on further, up to the stairs again.

"Fourth floor is kind of just open, not real sure what to do about it. However..." Magenta trotted over to the window. "There's a ladder to the roof up here." She helped Columbia and Janet up, and they walked around the roof for a little bit, looking over the city. "And then, down these stairs..." Magenta slid down the spiral railing, stumbling around a little while before she got to the courtyard. "And this is the courtyard, concealed by those flowers is a door down into the underground passageway, leading to god knows where. Jareth's old girlfriend is buried there. _Don't_ mess with her." Columbia laughed, while Janet looked a little off put. Magenta walked up the back entrance "Then, behind the throne room on level one, is the classier guest rooms, and the Relativity room. Don't go in there..."

"Why don't we get those?" Magenta twittered.

"In case someone important stops by. We don't want them around you... No offence." Columbia laughed.

* * *

"You know, it's nice being with Magenta at dinner and not being halfway nude." Janet smiled, putting her napkin on her lap.

"What?" Magenta smiled across the table at Jareth.

"She is referring to the last time Janet, Columbia and I ate together." Columbia grinned.

"Ooh! Can I tell 'em?" She was bouncing up and down in her seat and Magenta nodded. "Yay! Okay, so... I guess I should start from the beginning " Janet groaned. "So, Janet and her fiancee Brad had jsut gotten back from their friend's wedding, and their car's tire popped, so they made their way to our castle in the rain. Janet passed out when she saw Frankie... Rocky was born... Janet slept with him..."

"Janet slept with a newborn?" Columbia nodded.

"No! I did not... He was a grown man... A _very _grown man." She crossed her legs, taking a bite of her chicken.

"Anyway, so, Maggie called us all to dinner, Brad and Janet were practically naked, Magenta and Riff Raff were in their normal clothes, Frank was... Frank." Magenta laughed. "I was in my pajamas, and Rocky was, as he was for the first seven hours of his life, shirtless. So, Frank reveals we're eating my ex-boyfriend Eddie, everyone stops but Rocky, he doesn't care, Doctor Scott, his uncle, sings a song, Frankie ripped the cloth off, revealing Eddie's body, Janet runs to Rocky instead of Brad-"

"That wasn't my fault! Rocky was much stronger than Brad..." She took a sip of her drink, and Magenta smirked.

"Yes, well, Frankie slapped her, chased her up the stairs, turned us all into statues, made us have an orgy... Then Riff and Maggie burst in, killed Frank, Rocky, and I-" Jareth held his hand up. "What?"

"You said he killed you." Columbia was exasperated.

"Yes, I'm getting there, I'm getting there! So, they chase Janet, Brad, and Doctor Scott out, Magenta freaks, demands I'm brought back to life..." She gestured to magenta.

"Thank you for the great introduction, Collie." She wiped the lipstick off her drink. "I wrapped her up in bandages, the autopilot went off, I reset it, it exploded, Columbia was alive, Riffy was splattered on the walls, I had the panic attacks, you brought me here, Kyrstalline tortured me, Riffy got rid of her... Which I'm still not sure how... Anyway, we got married, and now Janet's here, let's eat." Columbia raised her glass up.

"Best I've heard." She clinked glasses across the table with Janet, and offered to Jareth and Magenta, both of which they declined. "So. When am I going to be an aunt?"

"I don't know? When is your child going to have a father?" Columbia stuck her tongue out.

"You killed him." Magenta held her finger up.

"Riff killed him. Not me." Columbia nodded.

"Yeah. It's nice she looks like me and not Frankie." Magenta laughed. "I'm sure Sarah wants grand kids."

"Drop it." Columbia raised her hands.

"I will, fine. I'm just saying... Laura gets lonely..." Magenta snorted.

"Maybe you should have some more kids." Columbia rolled her eyes.

"When Frankie comes to me as a ghost, maybe." Janet wiped her mouth.

"So, Jareth, are you as uncomfortable as I am?" He nodded.

"Aw, no need to be uncomfortable. Just two girls chatting about life." Magenta took a bite of her potato.

"You're talking about having children." Magenta laughed.

"That's life, isn't it?" Jareth sighed.

"You're talking about having _my _children." Columbia clapped.

"Well, Janet. Look's like you've made the conversation awkward on us." Magenta giggled.

* * *

"Columbia?" Magenta tapped lightly on her door. "Collie?"

"Hmm? Come in?" She stepped inside Columbia's room, and sat on her bed. "Genta, it's like three in the morning."

"I know. But... Uh... What you were saying in dinner, about babies?" Columbia sat up farther. "Well, it got me thinking. And then uh... Counting... And then I tested a certain something..."

"Fuck." Magenta nodded. "And it's just me who knows this?" Magenta nodded again, biting her bright, red lip. "_Fuck_." Columbia laid back down, but Magenta pulled her back up.

"No! I need to talk to someone... And I can't tell him, I don't want to wake him up." Columbia glared at her.

"Really, because you had no problem waking me up." Magenta laughed.

"Fine... _Fine_... Go back to bed..." Magenta got up and hugged Columbia.

Magenta creeped back into Jareth and her room, and slept until Columbia woke her up.

The morning was uneventful. They ate breakfast, and said their goodbyes to Columbia and Janet. After they had been sent off, Magenta pulled Jareth out of the throne room, up into the library.

"Why are we up here?" Magenta shrugged as they walked down the aisles.

"Do you remember that night... On Transexual?" Jareth laughed.

"I remember that _very _well..." Magenta nodded.

"Well, the thing is, we didn't use protection, because we didn't have any... I don't have anything, of course, but uh... There might of been a little..." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"A little what?" She stopped.

"Baby?" She braced herself.

"What in hell are you doing?" Magenta looked at him.

"I- I'm sorry... I'm used to Riff... When he pinched his nose..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"So... Uh... Baby. Alright." He nodded. "I can do that."


	9. Chapter 9

"My god..." Magenta glared at him.

"Shut up." Magenta waddled up to the throne. "Transylvanian pregnancies... Differ from normal pregnancies."

"But... It's been a week!" She rolled her eyes.

"I get really fat, throw up a lot, for three months, and then I have a baby. Simple as that. The weight comes in the first few days." He looked her over.

"But it's only your stomach..." She nodded.

"Yep. The rest comes month two." She stuck two fingers up.

"And the babies come out full grown?" She nodded.

"For a baby, the equivalent of nine months. They grow pretty rapidly the first year. A one year old looks about five." He was about to speak, but Magenta cut him off. "And to answer your next question, they don't really age until they're five, but they age mentally all their life. So, when they're one, they have the mental state of a five year old, two is six, three is seven, so on and so forth. Get it?" He nodded slowly. "Good."

"So you're smarter than your age normally?" She shrugged.

"Once you've reached adulthood, there's not much left to learn." Jareth shook his head.

"There's always _something _to learn. Always something new being discovered." Magenta rolled her eyes.

"Like _what_?" Jareth thought.

"There are male and female pine cones." She snorted, fixing herself in a comfortable position.

"I knew that." He nodded, rubbing his chin.

"Dreamt is the only word in the English language that ends in -amt." Magenta yawned.

"That too... You have to do better than that." She smiled at him.

"I suggest we hold a competition. I quiz you, and then I suppose you can quiz me. Deal?" He held out his hand to her, and she shook it.

* * *

"Humans are the only mammal that can't breathe as they what?" Jareth had Magenta sat at a desk in their private library, while he was perched on the desk.

"Swallow." Magenta grinned at him while he rolled his eyes.

"What time are all of the clocks stuck on in Pulp Fiction?" She laughed.

"Four twenty, and for your next question, that day brings out all the light weight pot smokers. However, it has been proved that they are not stuck on that, so was that just a question to see what I don't know that I think I do?"

"Yes." She laughed. "If you were to bring a duck into a cave, what would it not do?"

"An array of things." He glared at her. "But it's echo wouldn't quack." Jareth was about to speak. "QUACK WOULDN'T ECHO!" He looked defeated.

"What is 111,111,111 x 111,111,111?" Magenta giggled.

"Try harder, babe. The answer is 12,345,678,987,654,321." He looked into her eyes.

"Which classic novel features the characters Linton, Ellen, Hareton and Edgar?" Magenta pointed.

"That book, right over there. Wuthering Heights. NEXT!" She giggled at his anxious look.

"What is a winklepicker?" Magenta shrugged.

"A shoe that was popular on earth in the fifties." He hopped off the desk, and started pacing.

"Who was born with blue-green, copper based, T-negitive blood?" Magenta laughed, pressing her pinky finger to her ring, and her middle to her pointer.

"Spock." Jareth nodded. "I'm actually close friends with him." She laughed. "I kid, I kid. I'm friends with his great great... Great? I don't know, I'm friends with one of him grandmothers. They actually came to our wedding."

"Wow..." He thought. "In this late nineties show, a coffee shop worker had a crush on someone's drunken ex-Vegas-wife, who had been divorced two times before their divorce. Who is everyone's names?" Magenta thought for a moment.

"Well, the show is Friends, the coffee shop is Central Perk, the worker is Gunther, who has a crush on Rachel, who married Ross in Vegas, and divorcing her was his third divorce, the first marriage failed when he found out his wife was a lesbian, the second failed when he said the wrong name at the alter. The gay one was Carol, her wife was Susan, wrong name was Emily, the name he said was Rachel. By the way, the other friends were Monica and Chandler, who got married later in the show after hooking up in London during Ross's second wedding, Joey, who later married them in a Civil War uniform, Phoebe, who was married to this guy Mike by Joey. Ross and Rachel have a baby, Emma, Joey and Chandler have Chick and Duck, Chandler and Monica adopt twins, Jack and Erica, and Joey gives them Chick Jr. and Duck Jr. Phoebe's mother committed suicide, she lived on the streets, played guitar, was a surrogate for her brother, and thought her mother was in a cat." He pressed his knuckle into his made up eyes. "Let's just face it. I know all."

Jareth sat back down on the table, accepting his defeat. Magenta got up, ready to sit in a comfortable chair. "Wait!" He sprung up, and pulled out her chair. He once again perched on the table. "What's my middle name?"

Her face fell, as his grew into a smile. "I should know this... God, I married you! Jareth... Jareth... Your name..." She slammed her head down on the table, and mumbled.

"What was that?" She jerked up.

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" She slammed her head back on the table. "I'm a terrible wife."

"So when does it stop being funny that my name's just 'Jareth'?" Magenta looked up at him. "I'm not kidding." He laughed. "Really! I was born before surnames were... Popular, I guess, would be the correct term there. So my name is just Jareth. It's kind of funny, if you think about it." Magenta don't glared at him. "I'm..." He fluffed up his hair. "I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight, aren't I?" Magenta nodded. "Goodnight kiss?" She shook her head. "Hug?" She shook her head again. "Handshake?" She shook her head, crossing her arms. "I get to slap you on the ass?" She burst out laughing. "So that's a yes?"

* * *

"And this is the ball room." Magenta walked Jareth in. "That's Columbia's old jukebox." He gasped in delight.

"I remember those!" Magenta giggled.

"Uh... Nothing good here, really. This is Frank's old throne. _Much_ more comfortable than yours. Collie won't let you sit on it." He shook his hand.

"Well, we'll see about that." Magenta tried to stop her smiling as Jareth sat down, and was shocked by Columbia's rig.

"Heh." Magenta kissed him. "We're going to take the lift, I don't want to walk up all those stairs." She ushered Jareth inside, trying her hardest not to mutter 'shift it.' She slammed the door shut, and turned it on. "We're not allowed on this floor, it was Frank's bedroom. I never wanted to go in there, frankly." She stopped it once they got to the lab.

"My... God!" Magenta giggled.

"Yeah... Frank was a little..." She giggled again. "That's the big bed." She pointed. "That's the big hole in the wall..." Jareth laughed. "That's the splatter of blood that we have no idea who's is. I think it's some of Riff's, Columbia thinks it's her's... We still don't know, and we can't reach it."

Magenta took him on the rest of the tour, ending with the stage. "Shut up!" Magenta waddled down the aisles, to sit next to Columbia.

"Pulp Fiction!" Columbia nodded, offering Magenta a pickle, which she took.

"Columbia? Are you pregnant?" Both of the girls hit Jareth.

"Pickles are great, but Genta hates them. I love anything sweet, but I hated them while I was pregnant. However, I got hooked on pickles and I can't stop..." She giggled.

"Nice." He settled into his stripped seat.

"Uncle Jareth!" He grinned as Laura half ran, half toddled to his legs, hugging them, and he scooped her up.

"Hey!" She snuggled into him.

"How come you don't do that with Mummy?" Laura laughed at her mother.

"He brings me presents!" Magenta laughed as Jareth pulled a crystal from his jacket, spinning around on his fingers.

"No hypnotizing my kids." Jareth stopped the crystal, and it turned into a stuffed toy. "We'll put them with the rest..." Laura squealed, hugging the toy.

"Now it's time for Auntie Genta to leave... I might get hungry..." She gagged.

"During the overdose scene?" She shrugged.

"Weird cravings." Jareth got up, and followed her to Laura's room.

"How old is she?" Magenta thought.

"She's three, but she's half human, Columbia had a nine month pregnancy. See, if the mother is a Tranny, she has a three month, but is she's human, nine months." She ducked into Laura's blanket fort. "With you, I'm assuming it's three months. Hey, it's been one and a half. We're doing good." Jareth kissed Magenta, but Laura shoved his face away.

"Don't be mean and kiss Aunt Genta like Frankie! She likes Raft!" Magenta briefly smirked at her, but her face got serious.

"Uh... Laura... Riff Raff is... Gone... He's a ghost now. But he's nice. Don't worry." She smiled at Jareth. "And now Auntie Genta likes him." She stuck her finger over her shoulder. "Remember that pretty dress you wore? The pink one?" She nodded. "That was at our wedding. This big, fat lump is a baby." Laura poked her stomach. "Don't... Do that."

"So you're growing a baby?" Magenta smirked.

"It's not that simple, dear." Laura beamed up at her, her eyes full of innocence.

"Mummy told me where babies come from." Magenta raised her eyebrows. "The daddy sticks his thingy in a girl's-"

"Excuse me. Jareth. Keep her calm." Magenta stormed out into the theatre. "Why the fuck did you teach her that?"

"I've taught her a lot." Magenta raised her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah. Well, she asked. At least I didn't say how she was made. 'Yeah... Mummy was a little high, so she snuck into Frank's room one night and molested him.' Cause that won't scar children for life."

"That's not how she was made." Columbia thought.

"Then that was some other time." Magenta rolled her eyes, taking another pickle. "Hey!" Magenta walked back don the hall, flipping her off. "Love you!"

Magenta laughed, walking back into Laura's room, where she was asleep on her toddler bed. "Aw..." She smiled, walking up to her. "She's like a little angel." She smiled up at Jareth, who had walked behind her. "Think ours will look like that?"

"Maybe. I kind of want a blonde." Magenta laughed. "She would look better."

"She? Why not he?" She grinned up at him mischievously.

"It's going to be a girl. Just wait and see. I know it." She raised her eyebrows.

"It's a boy. I can tell. Your hair dries up if it's a girl." Jareth rolled his eyes, laughing.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Bowie." She smirked at Sarah, who rolled her eyes. Magenta had finally got Jareth to pick a last name, so he decided Bowie, after David. "Who are these?"

"Uh... Father..." She squeezed Jareth's hand. "Biological grand-mother on mother's side, and stepsister."

"Columbia's your sister?" Magenta nodded.

"Yeah. My father married her mother really briefly before..." Columbia sighed. "She kind of went psycho and stabbed him."

"And I ran away to Frank." The doctor cocked his brow.

"Lovely." He walked over. "Mrs Bowie, any symptoms out of the ordinary?"

"I only vomit when I eat healthy food. That's why I think it's a boy." She smiled at Jareth.

"You're far along enough to fine out." All three of the girl's heads turned to Jareth.

"Yes. I want to prove that it's not a boy." Magenta grinned.

The technician got set up, and squirted the cold jelly on Magenta. "Sorry." He spread it out, and started searching. "There's the heartbeat... Where's the baby?" Magenta chuckled to herself. "And there it is... Oh..." The technician grinned. "Does anyone win if they're right?"

"If he's right, he has to go shopping for baby stuff on earth. I'm right, he can conjure up the supplies." The Transylvanian technician nodded, unphased.

"So he's being punished if he's right?" Jareth laughed.

"Like any successful marriage." The technician snorted.

"Well, look who's right." Columbia squealed, tears in her eyes.

"What... What is that?" Sarah and Columbia couldn't believe her.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Jareth's face curved into a grin.

"Do you not see that, honey?" She scowled at her mother.

"Don't be so upset... I have to go shopping with Columbia." She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing his cheek.

"You do, don't you!" She kissed his cheek again. "Have you gone shopping with Maggie before? Cause I'm a LOT different." Sarah and Magenta nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

"This isn't as fun as I thought it would be..." Columbia tapped her foot while Jareth was debating over different baby clothes.

"I like it." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be in the crib section. When you've found the one you like, come over there. God knows you got enough..." She rolled the buggy full of outfits to the crib section. She strolled through a few designs, when she found the one Magenta wanted. Good, sturdy, red wood, with replaceable netting, and a place to hang a mobile. She took a deep breath, lined the cart up, and tried to scoot it in.

"Here... Let me help you with that..." An employee ran up and helped Columbia. "A lovely mother such as yourself shouldn't have to do that."

"Flattering, but I'm actually shopping with..." She pointed to Jareth. "Him. He's my stepsister's husband, and they're expecting. First time, as you can see from the arse-load of clothes." The employee nodded, chuckling.

"Well, that's very sweet of you." Columbia nodded. "If you have any questions, I'd be happy to meet over coffee." Columbia grinned at his weak attempt at flirting. "Here's my number..." He pulled put a pen, and scribbled it on the box.

'Charlie' And his number.

"Nice to meet you Charlie. Columbia. And I think I'll be taking you up for that coffee..." She shook his hand, and Jareth ran over.

"I like this one." He grinned, putting in the buggy. "Who's this?"

"He works here. Let's go, honey." She walked Jareth out of the aisle, and winked at Charlie. They finished, getting a swing, a stroller, and a few other miscellaneous items, and went to checkout.

* * *

"I don't like doing this." Jareth shushed her. They were glued to the television screen.

"She had a date. I want to see it. She's become a younger sister to me..." Magenta grinned. "I'm not becoming soft."

"Becoming?" He glared at her, and she laughed.

_"So... Uh... You work at that store?" Charlie nodded. "That's cool."_

_"Yeah, I've always wanted kids... I am just missing the you know... Female." Columbia laughed._

_"My little girl misses her father sometimes..." Charlie laughed._

_"Oh, so you uh... Have a kid?" Columbia nodded._

_"I didn't tell you that... Shit." She rolled her eyes. "I have a toddler, and her father passed shortly after she was born."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry." Columbia shook her head._

_"Oh, it's fine. He was a complete and total arse." _

"Damn." Jareth looked at Magenta. "This sucks."

"You're just moody." She giggled.

"I don't have that bad of mood swings... Good part is, we're approaching... Week... Last one." Jareth snorted. "Bad part... Soon we have to take care of a baby." She sighed, but perked up again. "You know... They say sex can..." She walked fingers up his chest.

"And you don't have mood swings." Magenta looked offended.

"I don't!" Jareth laughed.

* * *

"Uhh..." Magenta groaned, being a week overdue, was being three weeks overdue for a normal pregnancy "I can't breathe..." Columbia laughed. They were back on Transexual, because Magenta couldn't take the heat of the Goblin City.

"I know honey..." Columbia changed the cool rag on her forehead. "Jareth's still getting the things ready... I'll call him when you go into labor, but until then, he's staying."

"HE DID THIS TO ME!" Columbia rolled her eyes.

"I felt like that. It's fine, the appointment is in..." She looked at her watch. "Four hours. See if you can get into action before hand." Columbia left Magenta's side to get more cool rags.

"Co-Columbia?" Her head perked up. "Fuck! Never mind, it was just gas." Columbia giggled. "Not funny!"

"It's very funny! You know why? Because you laughed at me while I was overdue." Magenta's face fell.

"I am _so _sorry." She waved her hand.

"No big deal." Columbia started to play Pulp Fiction.

* * *

"You okay?" Magenta shifted.

"No. I'm uncomfortable, and now I'm pissed off, because I still don't know what's in that motherfucking brief case!" Columbia hugged her around the shoulders, helping her up.

"It's almost appointment time." She changed Magenta, and got her bags. They got to the hospital and went to the maternity ward.

"How's our most over-due patient in years?" Magenta groaned.

They got her checked in, into her robe, and onto the bed, in the room she shared with another girl. "How many?"

"Six. You just get here?" Magenta nodded. "I'm a day overdue."

"An entire week." Her jaw dropped. "That must suck. SO?"

"Husband is back home, in his kingdom." The girl nodded.

"Queen?" Magenta nodded.

"Earth realm, Goblins." The other girl nodded.

"Tranny, Transexual." Magenta's brow raised. "I'm Ambrosia's surrogate."

"I didn't even know she was trying!" The surrogate shrugged.

"She wanted a kid, but she got fixed a while ago. She's very happy with Frank Junior." Magenta snorted. "You have any names?"

"No... Not really. As soon as she pops out, that's when we decide. I mean, we've got some ideas, but we have to see what suits her." The surrogate nodded. "So far, we have Magenta, Columbia, Alice, Ambrosia, Sarah, Lola, and that one is only for the song."

"Well, I mean, there's a lot of songs named after girls." She had a contraction, but kept talking.

"Name twenty!" She rolled her eyes.

"Rosanna, Roxanne, Michelle, Alison, Sarah, Angie, Brandy, Mandy, Gloria, Cecilia, Maggie May, Jessica, Nancy, Barbara Ann, Billie Jean, Layla, Lola, Polly, Helena, Jenny from the Block." Magenta thought.

"Name six more." She sighed.

"Sherry, Laura, Wendy, Maria, Peggy Sue, Minnie the Moocher." Magenta was getting more puzzled.

"Name five more." Surely she couldn't have _that _many.

"Tracy, Jean, Jane, Mary Ann, Eleanor Rigby." Magenta gasped.

"Oh, I love the Beatles!" She hummed Eleanor Rigby until she got a contraction. "Well that wasn't that bad."

"They get a lot worse." Magenta nodded.

"Magenta?" She smiled as Jareth came in.

"Hi, honey." He hugged her, and kissed her lightly.

"Aww..." They turned to the surrogate.

"I would of been here sooner, but Columbia can't come in here, and she wouldn't let me leave." Magenta laughed.

Twelve hours past, with six more women going in, and leaving, and Magenta was loosing it.

"Okay. Listen. If you bring another person in here and they have a baby before me..." She thought. "I'll sue."

"It doesn't wor-" She swatted at Jareth.

"I know!" The nurse walked over.

"I guess I can check..." Magenta tried not to clench up as she checked, and the nurse laughed. "Well, actually, it looks like you're ready for the delivery room."

Jareth rubbed Magenta's arm as her face went from joy, to realization. "So a baby coming out of a ten centimeter hole..." Jareth laughed as they wheeled her out.

* * *

"One more Magenta, one good one." Her head hit the pillows.

"I can't!" Jareth wiped away her hair from her face.

"You have to, honey." He held out his hand,and she took it.

"Okay, Magenta. One more good push." She nodded, getting back into position, and she felt the baby come out. Magenta collapsed, and Jareth took his hand back, holding it. "She break it?" Jareth shook his head. "So, do we have a name yet?"

"Not yet." The nurse nodded.

"Alright, it's Baby Girl Bowie for now." After Magenta was stable, and felt like the hole wasn't _that _big, Columbia and Janet came in.

"Hi!" Columbia was bouncing up and down. "How are you?"

Magenta shrugged. "Empty."

"You'll get over it when _she _marries Jareth." Magenta glared at her mother, while Jareth shifted uncomfortably. "You think of any names?"

"Baby Girl isn't her name? That was so unique!" Magenta rubbed Columbia's arm.

"We decided against it." Columbia nodded.

"She was blonde, so Baby Girl wouldn't do well." Columbia nodded.

"Okay... The names I have are Magenta, Columbia, Alicia, Ambrosia, Sarah, Lola, Michelle, Alison, Cecilia, and Eleanor." Columbia gasped.

"Wow."Se laughed. "More than I ever had..."

"Lola reminds me of a drag queen." Magenta laughed.

"It reminds everyone of a drag queen, Mum. Who he met in Old SoHo. Where you drink campaign, tastes just like coca cola."

"C-o-l-a, cola." Columbia giggled.

"That's enough Columbia." She frowned at Sarah. "Michelle and Eleanor you got from the Beatles." Magenta nodded.

"I kind of like Lola." Magenta scrunched up her face at Columbia.

"Princess Lola." The group was silent.

"Victoria." Columbia smiled at her suggestion. "I wasn't thinking, I put Laura's second name as Veronica, not Victoria."

"Princess Victoria." Sarah scrunched her nose up.

"Sounds to much like the British royals. I hate it." Magenta's face fell.

"I _love _Victoria." Sarah glared at Jareth.

"Three against one Mum. We'll give you benefit of the doubt for her middle name." Sarah nodded.

"Okay, I can do that. Victoria Something Bowie." She thought. "Berlin."

"Berlin? Really?" Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, really! I'm reading this great book, and one girl's middle name is Berlin." Columbia and Magenta looked strangely at Sarah, while Jareth thought.

Columbia thought for a moment. "As in David Bowie's Berlin era?" Sarah shrugged.

"That too."

"Victoria Berlin Bowie." Magenta's face formed into a smile, hearing Jareth say it.

"Victoria Berlin." Sarah smiled, looking at her daughter. "Alright, Mum. You got to help name your granddaughter. Aren't you proud?"


	11. Chapter 11

"You ready?" Magenta nodded, hugging her mother.

"Yeah..." She handed her a bottle. "Her-"

"I know honey. Just go, have fun with your friends." Magenta nodded, kissing Victoria.

"Bye, honey... Be good for Granny." Sarah waved the infant's hand, and Magenta ran out the door, to the car, and got in the passenger seat. "Here's the directions to Columbia's boyfriend's place."

"Why does he have to go?" Jareth and Magenta glared at Janet in the backseat.

"His roommate is going, in case you want a break from Farley. We all know how Brad and Frank weren't enough for you, you had to get a muscle man." She winked at Janet.

"Not funny..." Magenta giggled as they arrived, and Columbia screamed.

"Shut up!" Columbia turned to the fence.

"You shut up, bloody wanker! You can't take the screams, GET OUTTA DENTON!" The neighbor screamed obscenities at her. "Can't hear you, don't care!" Her boyfriend and his roommate walked out, went to the fence, apologized, got their luggage, and got in the car. "So you guys! Road trip!" She giggled, as they started driving. "Okay, so, go around, say your name, how you know me, your favorite color, favorite food, favorite song, and favorite movie! Magenta, start!"

"Uh... Magenta, I know Columbia because I lived with her for years... Blood red, peanut butter, Origin of Love, for... Special reasons..." She smiled at Jareth. "And my favorite movie would have to be Labyrinth."

"My name is Jareth... I know Columbia because she used to live with my wife, favorite color is probably... Silver." Magenta grinned. "I like... Peaches." Magenta burst out laughing. "Favorite song would have to be... When I'm Sixty Four, and my favorite movie would also be Labyrinth."

"I'm Columbia! I know me because..." She paused. "I'm me." Magenta snorted. "My favorite color is sparkles, I like those 'french fries' that your mother makes." She rubbed her boyfriend's arm. "Favorite song would be The Time Warp," she winked at Janet, "and movie would be Pulp Fiction."

"My name is Charlie, I'm Columbia's boyfriend, favorite color is green, favorite food is pizza, favorite song would have to be Mean Green Mother From Outer Space, and movie Little Shop Of Horrors." Columbia grinned.

"My name is Ralf..." Janet groaned. "Most people call me Ray, Charlie's my housemate so I know Columbia, favorite color would have to be black, favorite food would be anything with cheese, favorite song would be Lady Stardust, and movie would be To Wong Foo, Thanks For Everything, Julie Newmar."

"Janet..." She laughed. "I know Columbia because she was a witness to my kidnapping, my favorite color is pink, my favorite food would be granola, favorite song would be The Time Warp," Columbia raised her eyebrows. "And favorite movie would be A Hard Day's Night."

"Okay. We spent about five minutes. I say we sing." Magenta groaned. "Come on Magenta! Do you remember? The twenty first night of September?" Magenta groaned.

"Stop. Now." Columbia jerked the cord from in front, and plugged her mp3 player in.

"No!" She laughed.

_Do you remember the 21st night of September?_

_Love was changing the mind of pretenders_

_While chasing the clouds away_

_Our hearts were ringing_

_In the key that our souls were singing_

_As we danced in the night_

_Remember, how the stars stole the night away, yeah yeah yeah_

_Hey hey hey_

_Ba de ya, say do you remember_

_Ba de ya, dancing in September_

_Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

_Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu_

_Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu_

_Ba duda, badu, ba duda_

_My thoughts are with you_

_Holding hands with your heart to see you_

_Only blue talk and love_

_Remember, how we knew love was here to stay_

_Now December found the love that we shared in September_

_Only blue talk and love_

_Remember, the true love we share today_

_Hey hey hey_

_Ba de ya, say do you remember_

_Ba de ya, dancing in September_

_Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

_There was a_

_Ba de ya, say do you remember_

_Ba de ya, dancing in September_

_Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny days_

_Now our bell was ringing, aha_

_Our souls were singing_

_Do you remember every cloudy day, yau_

_There was a_

_Ba de ya, say do you remember_

_Ba de ya, dancing in September_

_Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day_

_There was a_

_Ba de ya, say do you remember_

_Ba de ya, dancing in September_

_Ba de ya, golden dreams were shiny days_

_Ba de ya de ya de ya_

_Ba de ya de ya de ya_

_Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya_

_Ba de ya de ya de ya_

_Ba de ya de ya de ya_

_Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya_

She danced in her seat, while Magenta was screaming in her mind. "Five more hours till the beach house, honey."

* * *

"Okay." Columbia stopped them outside. "My client said there was a little bit of flood damage..."

"Client?" Columbia nodded.

"Yeah. I work! And I'm not a stripper! I'm an escort! I don't fuck the guys, I just go out with them in public." She giggled. "And he's letting us stay here. So we can't track sand in the house, wipe your feet." Columbia let them in, and dropped her bags. "Holy fuck."

"I think someone tracked a little sand in here." Magenta slapped her friend's back.

"I... I don't understand!" The entire floor was covered in at least three inches of sand.

"He may just have a tiger, and this is a litter box." Magenta snorted at Jareth.

"Okay, so, sense we're married, we get the big room!" Magenta ran upstairs, but stuck her head back down. "Which one is it?" Columbia shrugged.

"Look around!" Columbia threw her bags in the nearest bedroom, and pouted on the couch.

"It's not all bad..." Columbia laughed at Janet.

"It's not even half bad." She giggled.

Magenta ran back down, crashing on the couch. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"It's a beach." Charlie walked to the fridge.

"Uh... You guys..." Columbia looked at him. "We don't have any food."

"NOT IT!" Columbia, Charlie, Ray and Magenta shouted at the same time, touching their noses.

"Not it..." Magenta stuck Jareth's finger to his nose, and Janet was left in a daze.

"Damn it!" She jumped up. "Well, make a list."

* * *

"Janet!" Columbia hopped off the couch. "Here, you decide. Close your eyes, and hold your finger out." Columbia spun her around. "STOP!" Janet stopped, pointing to Charlie.

"Fuck." Charlie grinned.

"Strip poker!" Janet looked confused, bringing the rest in.

"What did I choose?" Columbia laughed.

"What game we're playing." They all sat at the table, while Charlie got cards.

"I don't know how to play poker." They looked at Janet.

"Blackjack?" Everyone nodded. "Pair up."

"Genta!" Columbia attached to her arm, and Magenta sighed.

"I think I'm with Jareth." Columbia shook her head.

"No!" She ducked behind Magenta. "Your husband can go get naked with my boyfriend! I haven't seen you nude sense we hooked up when Frankie died!" Jareth raised his eyebrows as Magenta took a deck, and shuffled them.

"Rules?" Charlie thought.

"Okay. Every time you hit, you take one piece of clothes off, and if your get twenty one, the dealer takes off the same amount. If you go over, you put all of the clothes for that time back on. First one naked looses, and has to run around outside." She nodded.

"I'll deal." Columbia nodded, not serious at all. "Nine."

"Hit." Magenta laid down another, twelve. "Hit." She got an ace. "Hit."

"Busted." Columbia sighed, fully dressed. "Thirteen."

"Hit." She busted, groaning. "I hate this game."

"Fifteen." Columbia thought.

"Hit?" She screamed as she busted again.

"Columbia. Just take off all of the things like shoes, earrings, like that." Columbia did. "Seventeen."

"Stand." magenta put a card down.

"I won." Magenta slipped out of her top, showing her tank top. "Seventeen."

"Stand." Magenta won again, and slipped out of her trousers.

"Nine." Columbia grinned.

"Hit!" She got a nineteen. "Ooh... Stand." Magenta got a twenty, slipping off her bracelet.

"Seven." Columbia rolled her eyes.

"Hit me!" Magenta popped Columbia on the head, and laid down a card. "Seventeen... Fuck, what do I have to loose? Hit me." She grinned as she got an eighteen. "HIT!" She took a margarita from Janet, as she busted.

* * *

"HIT ME." Magenta laughed at her naked friend.

"We're not playing, honey." They all walked outside, it was almost dark. "Now, run, get that Frisbee Charlie threw, and come back." Columbia ran outside, got the Frisbee, and ran back to her cheering friends.

"She's going to get arrested." Magenta threw her arm around Charlie.

"Yep. But she's drunk, so it's okay." Charlie laughed.

"I don't think the police would agree with that." Magenta laughed, walking over to Jareth.

"Big day ahead of ourselves tomorrow, honey." Jareth nodded, walking inside.

* * *

"My god, Magenta, honey, it's been so long!" She hugged her uncle. "Toby, get in here, it's Maggie!" Jareth's eyes widened, and Magenta pressed her heel in his foot.

"Maggie!" Toby kissed her, and lead her and Jareth into the family room. "Now, who's this?"

"Uh, this is my husband." Toby gasped.

"Husband?" Magenta nodded. "And why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Magenta took an apple out of the basket, and bit into it.

"Sarah wouldn't let me invite you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Magenta uncrossed her legs.

"I'm serious uncle Toby! Remember that story she used to tell you... You know, you were kidnapped by-" He nodded.

"The Goblin King or some shit like that. She always claimed it was real." Micheal, his husband, laughed.

"Well, it was..." Toby snorted. "And... Uh... This is him." Toby rolled his eyes again, but looked more closely at Jareth.

"Oh my god!" Magenta nodded sheepishly, while Micheal looked confused.

"What?" Toby turned his head sideways at Jareth.

"That man kidnapped me, yet he looks younger than me... Magenta?" She looked up. "It's time to explain yourself. Or, no, better yet, let's let the Goblin King do it."

Jareth nodded, being pushed forward in his seat a little by Magenta. "Alright. Well, your sister wished you away, because you were apparently a very whiny baby, however you never cried when you were with me." Toby nodded, thinking. "I made your sister go through the Labyrinth to get you back, she succeed, and now you're here. I would just like to state I did not kidnap you, she gave you to me."

"So she wished away her own baby?" Toby looked even more offended.

"She better not have." Magenta laughed.

"She didn't wish away her baby, she wished herself there, but we do have a child together." Toby laughed, breaking the awkward silence.

"Is it weird that I want to rip her throat out right now more than his, just because she never told me she had a baby?" Micheal shrugged, and Magenta giggled, pulling out her billfold, and perching on Toby and Micheal's plush chair.

"Her name is Victoria. I left her with Sarah." Toby smiled.

"Micheal. Bring me the phone so I can go yell at Sarah." Magenta giggled. "Victoria... Aw... I remember when you and Riff Raff were kids..." Toby caught himself, but smiled. "Oh, have you gotten over that?" Magenta nodded, a smile creeping on her face.

"Yeah, his ex-lover's ghost was trying to kill me, so Riffy's ghost stepped in, and now I'm pretty much good." Toby was startled for a moment, then rolled his eyes.

"I would believe it. Your husband's immortal, your mother fucked an alien- Twice, and that red-headed friend of yours has something wrong with her." Magenta nodded as Jareth laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Fuck." Magenta laughed. "Columbia? Wanna come in here?" Columbia walked into the living room, and screeched.

"CHARLIE!" He walked in, and laughed. "You told me you kicked those out!" Magenta looked at the... Fairly graphic prints from where Charlie and Columbia were having sex on the floor.

"I wonder if the sand is comfortable." Columbia glared at Magenta. "Come on Columbia, where's the old Columbia, who used to go on and on about the night of five times?"

"I'm a mother now. I'm sure you would be embarrassed if we talked about your sex life." Magenta shrugged, taking a bite of her french toast that just popped out of the toaster. "I mean you have a lot of sex, right?"

"Today? Some... Not a lot." She giggled as Jareth flushed red.

"What goes on in the bedroom is between a man and a woman." Magenta shrugged.

"That doesn't look like it was in the bedroom." Jareth and Columbia glared at a laughing Magenta.

"You know what I mean." She laughed, putting on his tone of voice.

"I know very well." Columbia nodded.

"Okay. So, sex during the morning makes Maggie happy. Remember that, Jareth." Magenta laughed, standing on her tiptoes, and wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck. He kissed her cheek.

* * *

"I never loved him." Another drink.

"Honey... It's going to be alright." Toby wrapped his arms around her.

"Honey... It happens to the best of us." She sniffled.

"Uncle Toby..." Magenta laughed. "Fine. Toby." She rubbed Columbia's back.

"You didn't even cry this much when Frankie died." Columbia sniffled.

"I know... But... Frankie died. There's nothing you could of done to stop that. But you could of stopped this one!" Magenta gazed questionably at Columbia.

"What?" She sniffled, downing another.

"You could have told him I was about to jump of a bridge, so he would be with me so I wouldn't kill myself!" Magenta's jaw hang open the slowest.

"Columbia... That's not good to think about yourself like that." She shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." Magenta grabbed Columbia's drink away.

"We're going to set you up. Boy or girl?" Columbia shrugged. "Butch, an, or femme?" She shrugged again. "Toby, you come here a lot, right?" He nodded, knowing what he had to do.

"Okay!" He shouted to the entire bar. "My niece just got dumped. She doesn't care who you are, what you look like. So, any single people, who likes the look of this lady..." He gestured over to Columbia, where Magenta was pointing to her. "Go back to your normal drinks." The small crowd clapped.

"Uh... Hi." A blushing, rather androgynous lady came up to Columbia.

"Hey. 'S your name?" The girl blushed harder.

"Alex." Columbia nodded.

"Nice name." Alex nodded.

"Thanks. My friends made me come over here." Columbia looked over her shoulder at a bunch of people giggling.

"That's okay. My friends made me come here." It went down the line from Micheal, Toby, Columbia, Magenta, and Jareth. Magenta and Jareth scooted down one, and Columbia offered Alex a seat.

"So, I'm going to play pool, Jareth?" He rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, and Magenta laughed.

* * *

"So... What's this?" Columbia laughed.

"This is an earth experience." Magenta, Janet, Columbia, Alex, and Jareth were walking into a building.

"The only good thing this planet has to offer. Laser tag, pizza, and bowling." Janet high fived Columbia.

"Laser tag?" Magenta laughed.

"It was a little misleading the first time I heard it too, it's not real lasers." Jareth nodded, still not understanding much.

"Bowling?" She laughed.

"Is not bowls. It's really heavy balls that you throw to knock down pins." He nodded, again, still completely foreign.

"Excuse me?" Magenta smiled at the man behind the counter. "Four tickets please."

"Sure, so, that'll be three teen and one adult?" He smiled at Magenta, while she laughed.

"No, all adult. This is the first time he's ever been here, we want him to make the most of it." He nodded.

"Well, that's very nice of you. I don't see many girls doing that with their father." Magenta nodded, smiling. "Shoe size?"

"Six for me and her." She pointed to Columbia.

"Five." Alex smiled.

"Five." Janet tucked her hair behind her ears, and the man could have drooled.

Magenta nudged him forward. "Seven for me," Pouted Jareth.

"Alright." He walked into the back.

"Why on earth would you say that?" Magenta shrugged.

"Shh." He walked back out, giving them their shoes.

"Okay, here we are. Two sixes, two fives, and one male seven." Janet nodded, steeping a little closer.

"So, uh, how much is this going to cost us?" The man behind the counter blushed.

"You know what? It's girl's night, so you get in free," Janet smiled, "and he costs twenty." Magenta handed Janet the twenty.

"So, how old are you?" Janet smiled seductively at him, and he stammered.

"Eighteen," he finally got out, and Janet scribbled her number on the twenty.

"Mark over that once you're done." She winked, walking away to the changing seats.

"That's why." Jareth raised his eyebrow.

"So you could get in free?" Janet nodded, spitting out her gum.

"That's just like... Woman code. Flirt with the guy at the desk, you get a discount, or some free shit. It's common knowledge." Columbia laughed.

"Slut." Janet laughed.

"Hey, Farley broke up with me when I chose Brad, I'm fair game." Alex tilted her head.

"But... Wouldn't you be with Brad?" Janet shrugged. They had filled her in on the subject, and she was surprisingly okay with it.

They walked to the aisles. "Okay, honey," Magenta turned back to the girls, "put my name in the computer first." They nodded, and 'Origin of Love' popped up on the screen. "A song day? Really?" They nodded. "Okay, so, you grab a ball..." Magenta grabbed her old one, the dark red seven pound, and got in position. "This position. You walk up..." She pretended to throw it. "But don't go over this line, because if you do-" She stepped on the line, and the buzzer when off. "Now, we put the bumpers on, so you can't get a gutter ball." Magenta bowled, and got a strike. "Now, that's a strike, I knocked them all down. I'm a mad bowler."

"MAGIC DANCE IS UP NEXT." The girls laughed at the computer, and Jareth mimicked Magenta's motions, knocking down half of them.

"Okay, so, you get another chance." Jareth nodded, and knocked the rest of them down.

"Yay Jare!" Magenta hugged him.

After Here Comes The Sun, The Time Warp, and Shock Treatment went bowling, Origin of Love won.

"HAH! I'm the best. You may now kneel at my feet." Columbia popped her on the back of her head. "Thanks Collie."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Now, spread your legs." They watched the demonstration. "You hook these three into here, and you're good if you tighten these up."

Magenta helped Jareth get suited up, and soon they were all ready to play laser tag. She crept over to Alex, who was talking to Janet. "Ready?" Alex nodded. "Got the ring?" She nodded, again, and Magenta hugged her. "I can't believe Collie's going to get married!"

"If she says yes..." Magenta saluted Alex, and ran back to Jareth.

"You got the word out?" He nodded, and everyone came into the room. It was lit with black lights, and had all kinds on neon colors, and a strobe light n the corner. Magenta and Jareth hid, while they were supposed to, and then they got the signal, jumping out, and shooting Alex. Columbia couldn't shoot Magenta or Jareth, because they were on her team.

"Columbia!" She fell down, dramatically. "Columbia..." Magenta got out her video camera, and she could see fine.

"Alex, what?" Alex was pretending to go quickly.

"Honey, I'm going fast... I wanted to wait... But..." Alex fumbled around a bit. "I want you to keep this." With a shaking hand, she pulled out the box, and Columbia started crying. "Will you... Will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes!" She kissed Alex, and the crowd that gathered clapped.

"We've got a yes!" Columbia helped Alex up, and Alex hugged her. The crowd clapped again as they kissed, and Columbia was sobbing.

"Never do that again!" Magenta shut off the camera, and hugged Columbia.

"Hopefully I won't have to!" Alex and Columbia walked out of their game, and in hand, to get food.

"I want to get married on Valentine day. So romantic... I wonder if they'd let us use the Goblin City." Alex laughed.

"My family might not like that." Columbia nodded, taking a bite out of the giant pretzel.

"So, an earth wedding. I can do that." Columbia paused. "You might want to meet my daughter before we get married."

"You have kids?" Columbia nodded.

"I totally get if you want to dump me now." Alex shook her head.

"I love girls!" Columbia laughed. "I could never raise a boy. Like, seriously. Too much time, too much effort."

"I'd love a boy. They're so cute when they're babies." She giggled.

"Because I love the taste of baby urine." They both laughed.

* * *

"TEN... NINE... EIGHT... SEVEN... SIX... FIVE... FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE!" The crowd cheered, as Magenta kissed Jareth, Columbia kissed Alex, Toby kissed Micheal, and Janet hugged Sarah. The goblins were hugging and kissing, but you couldn't tell what was what.

"Guys!" Columbia cleared her throat, raising her glass of campaign "Should an an nana na ma na, and never brought to mind?" They laughed. "Should an nanana ma na na bab ba ba AULD LANG SYNE!"

"For Auld Lang Syne, my dear, for Auld Lang Syne, we'll take a cup o' kidness yet, for Auld Lang Syne." They sang the lyrics, over and over, the goblins catching on, throwing confetti, and Magenta and Jareth stopped singing, to break into a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

"What's this for, Mummy?" Victoria was five, finally looking her age.

"For Auntie Columbia and Auntie Alex's wedding anniversary " Magenta ran a comb through Victoria's silky, blonde, lightly curled hair.

"Why?" Magenta tied a pink satin ribbon in her hair.

"Because they love each other, so they celebrate every year." Victoria's green, innocent eyes peered up at Magenta.

"Why don't you and Daddy celebrate?" Magenta laughed, putting pink lip gloss on Victoria's lips.

"Because he doesn't love Mummy enough. Blot." Victoria obeyed.

"I heard that!" Magenta laughed at Jareth.

"You were supposed to!" Magenta undressed Victoria, and put her in her frilly, pink dress that she and Jareth adored, but Magenta hated. "Now, stay here while Mummy dresses." Victoria obeyed, politely sitting on her bed, talking to the goblins. Magenta stripped, got into her lingerie, and into her red dress. She adjusted her cleavage, and paled herself out. She did her eyes, and her red lips. She grabbed her red clutch, and stepped back into Victoria's room.

"Mummy! You look so pretty!" Victoria hugged Magenta's bare legs, and she laughed.

"Thank you. Come on, let's go see Daddy." They walked out, and Jareth whistled.

"You look very nice today, Maggie." She blushed, turning her face a perfect rosy red. "Perfect."

"And you look very foxy today too, Jare." He snorted.

"I hate earth clothes." Magenta nodded, putting Victoria on her hip. Victoria was tiny, and really skinny.

"Everyone does." She giggled, kissing Jareth, and they got to the party. It was in their backyard, and, like when they first got married, was covered in pink.

"Maggie!" Columbia ran over to hug Magenta. "God... That really worked... You haven't aged sense you had her... You're so lucky..." Columbia put her hand to Magenta's face, and sighed. "I'm getting old." Magenta laughed.

"Did you invite Sarah?" Columbia nodded.

"I knew you were bringing Victoria." Her eyes lit up.

"Is Laura here?" Columbia nodded, and Magenta let her free.

"She's good for a while." Jareth laughed, wrapping his arms around Magenta's waist.

"Aww!" Alex walked up behind Columbia. "They're so cute. Almost as cute as us." Alex kissed Columbia.

"Aww." Magenta cocked an eyebrow at Jareth. "I'm a romantic. Sue me."

"You were romantic to me." He turned around.

"Sarah. I thought I felt a cool breeze going down my spine." Sarah glared at him.

"Hey, Mum." Sarah nodded at Magenta.

"Where's the girls?" Magenta pointed inside. "Thanks."

"What a ray of sunshine." Magenta laughed.

"That's my mother, Jare. I agree, but don't talk about her like that." He laughed.

"So, isn't this... A party?" Columbia nodded.

"It will be soon. But first, Jareth look around. Only girls, right?" He looked around. "Well, we're going to a gay bar. Toby and Michael are coming soon." Jareth's jaw dropped slightly. "If you're not-"

"I'm completely comfortable, as long as Magenta is." She rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to be, but you're going to stay. And get drunk on fruity drinks." Columbia giggled.

"I will do no such thing." She kissed him.

"Yes you will. You're going to give up soon enough, and I'm going to laugh."

"I bet you I won't." Magenta eyed him, and shook on it.

* * *

"Campbell." The waitress nodded at Columbia and Alex, regulars.

"Right this way, baby. So good ya'll stayed here for five years... I remember Columbia's bachelorette party." Jareth's eyes widened. "Straight guy?" They all nodded. "Well, welcome. The show's on in twenty, you might be a little uncomfortable, what do you want to drink?"

"I'll..." he tried to deepen his voice. "I'll have a beer." Magenta laughed.

"He yours?" Magenta nodded. "No wonder you've never taken him, GiGi." She got the rest of the orders, and laughed walking past Jareth.

He leaned over to Magenta. "Was that a guy?"

"As in she has a penis? Yes. But she's not a guy." Jareth tilted his head.

"What?" Magenta sighed, tapping her fingers, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"He was born a boy... But he should of been born a girl. Does that make sense?" Jareth shook his head. "Okay. He has a penis, but he's mentally a girl. He shouldn't of been a man..." She sighed. "I know she doesn't like to talk about it..." She tapped her fingers. "Something got seriously fucked up while she was in the womb. She got a Y chromosome thrown in there, when she should of had another X. Does that make any more sense?"

"I think. So... She's not a drag queen?" Magenta shook her head.

"No. We're about to watch some queens. Queens _play _women. She _is _a woman." Jareth shook his head.

"Earthlings make no sense." Magenta hit his shoulder. "So... Anyone could of been born in the wrong body?" Magenta smiled, happy that Jareth was understanding.

"Yes." He nodded again.

"Is Victoria?" Magenta shook her head.

"I don't think so. I don't care. Just ask her, she'll tell you she's a girl. It might change one day, that's just the way things go. That's why she has as many cars in her room as she does dolls. " The waitress came back. "Trans-phobia is gone." The waitress smiled.

"Good. One less person." She put the drinks down, and walked back. Jareth took a sip, and swallowed it with a pained look on his face.

"What is that?" Magenta took it.

"Lite." Columbia guffawed. "You have to drink the whole thing..." He sighed, and the lights lowered.

"Ladies and gentleman... Whether you like it or not... HEDWIG!" The spotlight came on, and she threw her cape off.

Magenta leaned into Jareth and whispered. "This is where the song 'Origin of Love' came from. The next song." Jareth nodded.

* * *

"Uncle Brian!" Magenta laughed, sipping some hot chocolate out of Jareth's cup.

"Wait... So, I'm Mummy, Jareth's Daddy, Sarah, you're Gran-Mama, Toby and Micheal are uncles, Columbia and Alex are Aunts, Janet's an Aunt... Brian, the guy I just met, is now her uncle? Are we just letting random people into our family now?" Columbia laughed.

"You know Brian. He sang at our wedding, and he was just Hedwig." Magenta giggled.

"I have a really big family now, I guess." She thought about Riff, but Victoria tugged on her dress.

"Mummy? Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Magenta nodded, and Victoria grabbed her thumb, pulling her into the kitchen. "I made a friend."

"That's great honey, what's their name?" Victoria rubbed the material of her dress.

"Uh... Riff Raff?" Magenta was a little stunned but crouched down to look her in the eye.

"Riff Raff?" Victoria nodded. "Where did you meet him?"

"He said he followed me around. He's right there." She pointed, and Magenta looked, even though she knew she couldn't see him. "He asked if you want to talk." She paused, looking off into space. "Because if you do, he'll still come to you while you sleep." She listened again. "He says you and Daddy... What?" She laughed. "She'll get cooties." Magenta laughed.

"Well, tell Riff that it was very nice talking to him. And to watch out... He'll know what I'm talking about." Victoria made a face.

"He said... That he didn't... Uh... Know, so tell... Uh... Me!" Magenta smirked.

"I'm sure he did." Magenta laughed as she pulled the ribbon out of Victoria's hair.

"Really!" Magenta laughed, leading her back into the main room.

"Well, it's getting kind of late, I think we should be going." Magenta agreed, hugging everyone. "Bye everyone."

"We'll be back soon! Wouldn't want to miss her birthday!" Magenta tickled Laura. "Bye!" They went back through the crystal. "I'll run a bath for Victoria." She did, and the entire bathroom smelt like rose. "Victoria!" Magenta bathed her, and put her to bed. She flung off her heels, and walked back into her and Jareth's bedroom.

"Hey." Magenta wiped the makeup off her face.

"Hey." she waked into the bathroom, washing off, and changing into her night clothes. "Jareth?" She stepped out of the bathroom, and sitting on the vanity, combing her hair. "We need to discuss something."

"What is it?" Magenta sighed, not being able to look at him.

"You know how kids have imaginary friends? Well... Victoria's isn't exactly imaginary... And it's Riff Raff." Jareth was silent. "Do you think she talks with Kr-"

"Shh. I'm sure Riff Raff is protecting her." He hugged her from behind.

"I never knew having kids could upset me so much." He sat down beside her. "Jareth? I have a question." She sighed. "Did you have any friends before you came here?"

"I never saw them again. I never left here for hundreds of years." Magenta ran her red nail over his clear polished one.

"Do you ever miss them?" He shrugged.

"It's because Columbia is getting older, isn't it?" Magenta nodded, solemnly.

"It just troubles me... I know she's going to get old and die, and Laura will, and I... Won't." She sighed. "Can you like... Make me forget about them? I know Columbia's too stubborn to come here."

"I'm sure on your planet, it isn't as big of a deal if you're immortal." She sighed.

"Maybe. I just... Death isn't good for me." She sighed, and Jareth could have read her mind.

"Go. Just call out if you're hurt." She nodded, getting her fur coat, and walking out to the secluded courtyard.

"It's been a long time... Hasn't it?" Magenta sat down on the stone bench, and she felt it again. She saw the light again.

"A very long time. Your daughter is beautiful." Magenta nodded.

"Thank you. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about..." The spirit laughed, but not in her evil ways of before.

"Your brother isn't letting me lay a hand on either one of you." Magenta snorted. "He seems like a pretty nice guy."

"He was." The spirit laughed. "Are we on good terms now?"

"I suppose. But when Jareth dies, he's mine." Magenta laughed.

"I would only expect so." The spirit laughed. "It was really nice knowing you."

"I'm closer than you think, Maggie." Magenta laughed.

"Somehow that doesn't make me any more comfortable." The spirit laughed.

"Think about it this way. If your friends die, they can come here. Chat Riff Raff and I up. Have a party." Magenta laughed again, lightheartedly.

"I'll see. It's nice to know they'll be in good hands." The spirit nodded. "I have a question." the spirit looked at her. "Were you a goblin?"

"I may of been. On the outside. I was very attractive on the inside, that's what counts. I may be completely different on the inside than the outside. As long as I know what I am." Magenta nodded. "That's why I'm beautiful now. Death is eternal youth, and beauty. When someone dies, they return to the age they were at the prime of their life. When you next see your friend Columbia, she won't be old, and neither will Alex. You can see them every day, just as you see me. Same way as with Laura. But not outside of this garden, of course. Only a select few can really see spirits. And Victoria is one of them. You should be very proud of her, and cherish her. You never know when you might have to talk to her in the garden."

"I guess that really is true." Magenta thought. "Am I beautiful on the inside or outside?" The spirit just laughed, fading away. "Bitch." Something slapped Magenta. "Ow!" The spirit laughed, and Magenta, smiling, returned into deep thought. She smiled, rolling her eyes, and got up. "Thank you." She smiled, looking around, and, tearing up, she trotted out of the garden, and back into the castle. She checked on Victoria, quickly, and she walked back into her and Jareth's room.

"How was she?" Magenta smiled.

"I see your attraction to her. She was beautiful." Jareth raised his eyebrows, lifting the sheets for her to get into bed.

"Really?" Magenta nodded.

"I want to make the most of my life. People come and go, places come and go, but I know that I'll always have myself." Jareth laughed. "I would of said you, but you know, I kind of made a deal with her that she gets your ghost."

"I don't blame you. She was always very persuasive." Magenta curled into his chest.

"She made me realize... You know, everyone does die. You shouldn't judge them during their point of most vulnerability. Life." she sighed into his chest. "Enjoy every minute you have. You might end up like her. Dead. You shouldn't look on the outside of people, look on the inside." She smiled. "All of this leading to my last point... I'm not wearing underwear."

"If I must..." She laughed at his sarcastic tone of voice, and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "You're more beautiful than she was. Inside and out." The corners of Magenta's lips turned into a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know there's only like, six people reading this, but it was fun. :)


End file.
